Courrier Sorcier Anonyme
by DelfineNotPadfoot
Summary: Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger se sont incrits au Courrier Sorcier Anonyme, un programme sorcier qui trouve des correspondants à ses membres. Ce dont il ne se rendent pas compte, c'est qu'ils s'écrivent l'un à l'autre. - Traduction de Secret Owl Post, écrit par alwaysaclaw11.
1. Une vie de Malefoy

Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction anglaise Secret Owl Post, écrite par alwaysaclaw11 (qui utilise le monde de notre chère J.K. Rowling). Merci Charlotte pour ta relecture !

Les commentaires seront les _très_ bienvenus !

Voici le chapitre 1. 20 chapitres sont à prévoir !

Bonne lecture à tous :)

.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Une vie de Malefoy**

* * *

_Chère Branche de Vigne,_

_J'aime la pluie. Sa façon de tracer un petit labyrinthe en cristal le long des vitres. Sa façon de transformer des nids-de-poule inutiles en flaques d'eau dans lesquelles les enfants peuvent jouer. Elle a sa propre mélodie, comme des mots prononcés dans une autre langue. J'aimerais connaître leur signification. Quelqu'un, quelque part, essaie de me dire quelque chose. Je le sais chaque fois qu'il pleut._

_Bien à toi,_

_Faucon d'Argent_

Drago Malefoy attacha la lettre à la patte de sa chouette et ouvrit la fenêtre coulissante, laissant la fraîche odeur de pluie envahir sa chambre. La chouette sortit en battant des ailes dans la brume matinale.

Il s'était inscrit au Courrier Sorcier Anonyme à la suite d'un pari avec Blaise Zabini. Le pari consistait uniquement à faire un essai. Mais voilà, il échangeait des courriers par chouette avec la même personne depuis un mois. Ils ne se donnaient pas d'informations personnelles. Diable, il ne connaissait même pas le vrai nom de la fille. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que c'était une fille et une sorcière – et qu'elle était intelligente, drôle, et absolument charmante.

- Drago, chéri ! lui parvint soudain la voix perçante de sa mère depuis l'autre côté de la porte. Descends prendre ton petit-déjeuner. Et sois présentable, s'il te plait.

- J'arrive, Mère, répondit-il avant de passer un pantalon noir repassé et une chemise blanche. Il noua sa cravate en soie en un triangle ajusté et la resserra autour de son cou. Drago mit sa veste en cuir et enfila ses chaussures brillantes noires qu'il gardait pour les occasions spéciales. Quand Narcissa Malefoy disait « présentable », elle voulait dire « costard cravate ».

Drago regarda son reflet dans la fenêtre. Épatant. Absolument épatant. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Une journée ordinaire chez les Malefoy.

Il piétina jusque dans le hall, où il rencontra le regard noir et pénétrant de sa mère.

- Il était temps, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

- Ça ne fait que cinq minutes. Savez-vous qu'il existe des gens sur terre qui ne portent pas de cravate au petit-déjeuner ? demanda-t-il avec mépris.

Sa mère lui donna un coup à l'oreille. Quel que soit son âge, elle le traitait encore comme s'il avait huit ans et qu'il laissait des traînées de boue dans la maison. Pourquoi s'énervait-elle pour ça, d'ailleurs ? Elle ne nettoyait jamais. Les elfes maison s'en occupaient et ça ne la dérangeait pas de leur donner des tâches bien plus ridicules comme lui faire des massages de pieds.

- Ces gens ne sont pas des Malefoy, répondit-elle froidement.

Drago et sa mère entrèrent dans la salle à manger qui ne servait que pour des occasions formelles. Son père était à table, en train de glousser avec sa tante Bellatrix, détenue d'Azkaban récemment évadée. (Oui, sa famille était charmante). Sa mère les ignora comme elle le faisait toujours. C'était une pro pour faire comme si Lucius Malefoy n'était pas un... c'était quoi le mot moldu... ah, oui, un gigolo.

Sa petite amie, Pansy, était là aussi, en train de tapoter sa baguette sur sa main et de changer la couleur de ses ongles.

- Bonjour, D, dit-elle en soupirant.

Pourquoi ses parents l'invitaient-ils sans sa permission ? Cet endroit était un musée des horreurs. Il n'avait pas besoin que tout le monde le sache. Pansy était la pire commère de Poudlard.

- Te voilà, Narcissa. Drago, assieds-toi. Nous allons avoir de la visite, dit Lucius, un sourire satisfait et diabolique posé sur son visage pointu et glacial.

Drago s'assit entre Pansy et sa mère. Pansy saisit sa cuisse sous la table. Ses yeux s'arrondirent et il descendit sa main plus bas. Pas vraiment l'endroit pour ça. Pansy n'avait jamais connu de limites.

- Tiens-toi droit, lui lança sa mère, accompagnant ses mots d'un coup de botte dans le tibia qui envoya une douleur aveuglante dans sa jambe.

Drago sursauta quand il entendit le bruit de transplanage. Il renversa son verre, qui se brisa.

- Drago ! cracha Lucius. Il donna un petit coup de baguette et le verre se répara.

Au bout de la longue table, drapé d'une cape flottante, se tenait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, son serpent enroulé à ses côtés.

_Quel taré._


	2. Moments au Terrier

**Chapitre 2 - Moments au Terrier**

* * *

_Cher Faucon d'Argent,_

_Je rêve de pluie, ici. Il fait anormalement chaud et le temps est sec, même si le ciel est curieusement sombre. J'ai hâte que l'été soit terminé et que l'automne nous apporte plein de pluie, de jours à rester confortablement à l'intérieur avec une bière au beurre bien chaude, et de soirées tranquilles à se pelotonner au coin du feu. N'est-ce pas ce qu'il y a de mieux ?_

_Amicalement,_

_Branche de Vigne_

Hermione enroula la ficelle autour de la patte d'Errol, en espérant désespérément que le pauvre oiseau réussisse à atteindre Faucon d'Argent. C'était le seul inconvénient qu'il y avait à être au Terrier. Envoyer du courrier par chouette était compliqué.

Ron et Harry firent irruption dans la pièce.

- Le dîner est prêt ! crièrent-il en même temps, avant de dévaler dangereusement l'escalier.

Harry avait été déprimé tout l'été. C'était agréable de le voir le sourire aux lèvres. Même avec tout ce qui concernait le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, c'était dur de ne pas sourire chez les Weasley. Hermione passa la main dans ses cheveux emmêlés puis les suivit dans la cuisine, pieds nus et habillée d'un short en jean et d'un débardeur rose. Elle ne s'habillait jamais comme ça. C'était _vraiment_ la canicule.

Le clan des Weasley était amassé au complet autour de la table de la cuisine. Fred et George étaient déjà en train de se battre pour les petits pains croustillants tout juste cuits. Hermione sentit l'odeur du hachis parmentier de mouton et des friands au potiron avant même de les voir.

- Ça a l'air bon ! cria Hermione à Mrs Weasley au-dessus du chaos. Hermione s'assit à côté de Ginny.

- Merci de me laisser emprunter Errol, dit-elle à Ron, ses joues légèrement roses. Elle avait toujours un peu... chaud quand elle parlait à Ron.

- Oh, pas de problème, dit-il la bouche pleine. A qui tu écrivais ?

Personne ne savait pour le Courrier Sorcier Anonyme.

- Simplement à ma mère.

Ron acquiesça en prenant trois autres bouchées. Personne n'aimait plus manger que Ron.

- Mange donc, Hermione, intervint Mrs Weasley. Tu n'as que la peau sur les os.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Hermione était en bonne santé, mais Mrs Weasley s'assurait toujours que tout le monde était bien nourri... peut-être même un peu plus que nécessaire.

Il était dix heures du soir. Hermione se détendait dans le salon à la lumière d'une bougie, un livre de potions ouvert sur ses genoux. Elle voulait étudier avant que l'année ne commence.

- Tu devrais venir jouer aux Bavboules là-haut, dit Ron en s'affalant à côté d'elle. Tu sais, étudier tout le temps, c'est pas normal.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil mais ne dit rien. Elle reprit son livre au chapitre des potions de guérison. Ron poussa un gémissement.

- Certaines personnes... Je ne sais pas... ne te rendraient peut-être pas la vie si dure si tu n'avais pas ton nez toujours fourré dans un livre.

Elle fit claquer le livre ouvert sur la table basse et tourna brusquement sa tête vers Ron.

- Aussi difficile à croire que ça puisse te paraître, je n'étudie pas pour toi, Ronald Weasley, ni pour personne d'autre. Je lis, j'étudie et je travaille pour _moi_. Parce que je l'ai choisi. Pigé ?

Hermione appuya son index contre le buste de Ron. Il mit les mains en l'air en signe de défaite.

- OK, OK.

Ron se leva et monta l'escalier. Hermione remit le livre sur ses genoux. Elle se l'était enfin avoué à elle-même l'année précédente : elle avait un faible pour Ron Weasley. Mais elle ne changerait pas pour qui que ce soit. Même pour lui.

* * *

La suite bientôt !


	3. Un moi en Polynectar

**Chapitre 3 - Un moi en Polynectar**

* * *

Vous-voyez-qui était parti quelque part. _Merlin merci !_ Comme si la vie de Drago n'était pas assez dérangée comme ça, le cadavre sans nez se baladait dans sa maison et jetait des sorts à tout ce qui bougeait. Non, pardon. Il n'y avait même pas besoin que ça bouge.

Drago n'avait pas fermé l'œil la nuit précédente car, toutes les cinq secondes, cette voix stridente criait « Endoloris », « Impero », « Avada Kedavra ». Il avait fallu que ses parents donne à cette _chose_ la chambre voisine de celle de Drago. Que faisait-il, là-dedans ? Il jetait des sorts aux oreillers en plume ? Meurs, faible coussin, meurs ! _Ah._ S'il l'a dit une fois, il peut le répéter cent mille fois. _Quel taré !_

_Toc-toc._ Une chouette ? _Ploc._

Drago se leva de son lit d'un bond et accourut à la fenêtre. Une vieille chouette brune battait sauvagement des ailes contre les carreaux. Il fit coulisser la vitre et entrer la chouette.

Elle n'avait jamais envoyé cette chouette auparavant. Elle avait l'air... dérangée. Branche de Vigne n'avait pas dû avoir d'autre choix que d'envoyer cette chose pitoyable.

Drago détacha la lettre puis donna un bol d'eau à la chouette. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Il aimait l'automne et les cheminées... Certaines personnes ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, mais elle, si. Elle comprenait tout. Il alla à son bureau et sortit sa plume et de l'encre.

_Chère Branche de Vigne,_

_L'automne n'arrive jamais assez tôt, tu ne trouves pas ? _

_Tu sais ce que c'est que d'avoir une verrue, et que quoi que tu fasses, elle repousse au même endroit, plus grosse chaque fois ? (Non pas que je présume que tu as des verrues). Eh bien il y a un invité chez moi et c'est à peu près la plus grosse verrue du monde. Sans parler du fait qu'il est complètement cinglé. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'invités/verrues chez toi._

_Je deviens fou,_

_Faucon d'Argent_

_PS : Tu peux utiliser ma chouette, si tu veux._

Drago attrapa la chouette folle et la lança par la fenêtre. Elle se cogna à plusieurs arbres avant de trouver son équilibre et de reprendre son vol. Il plia sa nouvelle lettre et la fixa à sa chouette qui s'envola dans les airs en douceur.

Passer une journée de plus coincé dans cette maison de fous était certainement assez pour l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste dans les plus brefs délais. Il devait s'échapper. Drago plongea les mains au fond de sa malle d'école, où un compartiment secret était caché. Il l'ouvrit, attrapa la fiole et en but une gorgée.

Malgré le nombre de fois où il en ait bu, le goût ne s'améliorait jamais. La sensation étrange de devenir quelqu'un d'autre non plus. Quelques secondes plus tard, Drago n'était plus mince, ni blond ; il était musclé, bronzé et avait des cheveux bruns ondulés.

_Polynectar._

Drago mit un jean, un T-shirt blanc et des bottes marron. Il avait dû s'acheter des vêtements différents pour pouvoir s'habiller après la transformation, mais ça en valait la peine. Drago deviendrait fou sans ses excursions secrètes dans le monde moldu. Au moins, il restait un endroit où personne n'avait entendu parler de Celui-qui-ne-veut-pas-passer-le-sel (peu importe le nombre de fois où on le lui demande).

L'air de Londres était brumeux et sentait les douces friandises dont les vendeurs avaient fait leur spécialité. Drago marcha sur le chemin pavé, les mains dans les poches, profitant de chaque instant de liberté.

Le jardin où il aimait aller était en plein centre-ville mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il était toujours calme. Il s'asseyait sur un banc et regardait les gens se promener en se demandant à quoi ressemblait leur vie. Des fois, il inventait des histoires sur leurs soucis et leurs amis.

Dans un coin du jardin, près de plusieurs buissons de roses, une tente blanche était montée. Sur une pancarte rose fluo, on pouvait lire « Refuge pour animaux : Jour d'adoption ». Devant les tentes, il y avait de petits enclos métalliques remplis de chiots de toutes races et de bâtards à oreilles pendantes. Drago aimait les chiens, mais les chiens étaient des animaux de compagnie pour moldus.

Et au milieu de tout cela se tenait Hermione Granger, et contre sa poitrine, un petit bulldog joufflu qui lui léchait la figure.

Ça allait être drôle.


	4. Demoiselle à Chiots

**Chapitre 4 - Demoiselle à Chiots**

* * *

Le visage d'Hermione était collant de bave. Elle essayait d'écarter le chiot de sa tête mais il était bien accroché à son pull.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda un voix grave. Elle regarda au-dessus des oreilles frétillantes du chien et vit un garçon d'à peu près son âge, bronzé, aux cheveux souples et ondulés.

- Si tu pouvais juste... l'enlever de là.

Le garçon fit un sourire en coin qui lui parut... familier. Mais ce n'était probablement rien. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. Il étendit les bras pour enlever le chiot affolé du pull d'Hermione. Le bulldog gigota dans les bras du garçon et grimpa sur son épaule où il s'installa.

- Oups, dit Hermione en riant.

- Merci beaucoup, dit-il en faisant une grimace alors que le chiot lui léchait la joue. C'est un pot-de-colle, hein ?

- Peut-être que si on s'y met en même temps... Tu attrapes l'arrière. Je prends l'avant et on le pose.

- OK.

- A trois, dit Hermione.

- Eh bien, j'espère que ce chien ne sait pas compter.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et compta « Un, deux, trois ». Le garçon attrapa l'arrière du chien, et elle l'avant. Ils le posèrent au sol et il se précipita sur l'épais gazon vert.

- Oh, regarde ce chiot ! s'exclama une petite fille aux cheveux vénitiens. Elle le prit dans ses bras et, moins de cinq secondes plus tard, il jouait avec ses nattes.

- Je ne suis pas responsable de ça, dit le garçon.

Il sauta sur la branche la plus basse de l'arbre, balançant ses bottes.

- Tu cherches à acheter un animal ? demanda Hermione, qui voulait, pour une raison inexplicable, continuer la conversation.

- Non, je ne peux pas avoir d'animaux dans ma... euh... maison.

- Je suis désolée de l'apprendre. J'adore les chiens.

Hermione ramassa un Golden Retriever couleur caramel qui accueillit son étreinte avec bonheur. Elle aimait toucher leur fourrure douce et soyeuse.

- Tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ?

- J'aurai peut-être plus de chance avec celui-ci, dit-il en souriant.

Hermione déposa le chiot dans les mains du garçon. Ses doigts frôlèrent les siens. Le soleil se refléta sur une bague en argent qu'il avait au pouce, sur laquelle un dragon était incrusté.

- Tu as une jolie bague. Tu l'as eue où ? demanda-t-elle.

- Objet de famille, répondit-il en caressant la tête du chiot. Tu vas acheter un chien ?

- Non, dit-elle en souriant. J'aimerais. Je suis volontaire. Aussi dure que la vie puisse être, ça me fait toujours du bien de donner en retour. Je sais que c'est cliché, mais ça aide à voir qu'il reste toujours un peu de bien dans le monde, un peu de bien en soi. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit-il, un sourire en coin.

Il se laissa glisser de la branche, le chiot dans ses bras. Il le posa délicatement dans l'herbe.

- Ravi de t'avoir rencontré, Demoiselle à Chiots, dit-il avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de pivoter sur ses talons.

Hermione le regarda se frayer un chemin dans le dédale de chiots et d'enclos, souriante.

_Cher Faucon d'Argent,_

_Je suis fière de t'annoncer que je n'ai jamais eu de verrue de ma vie, mais la sœur de mon père aime nous rendre visite de temps en temps, s'allonger sur le canapé en robe de chambre, et critiquer la nourriture que prépare ma mère. Cette femme est une verrue à part entière. Promets-moi juste de réfréner tes élans meurtriers envers ton invité. Je ne crois pas que les détraqueurs te laisseraient envoyer du courrier depuis ta cellule et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans nos belles conversations._

_Bien à toi,_

_Branche de Vigne_

_PS : Désolée pour la chouette. Je l'empruntais à un ami... Il vit ses derniers moments. (La chouette – Errol –, pas l'ami)_

* * *

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu CSA pour l'instant, et aussi à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, il n'y a pas plus encourageant ! Le chapitre 5 est pour bientôt ;)**


	5. Compter les Dragons

**Chapitre 5 - Compter les Dragons**

* * *

- Mm-hm... Ah bon ? marmonna Drago en regardant les arbres défiler par la fenêtre du Poudlard Express. Pansy était encore en train de parler. (Non pas qu'il lui arrivait de s'arrêter).

Il aimait certaines choses chez Pansy. Beaucoup de choses. Elle avait des cheveux soyeux, elle avait de l'ambition et, bigre ! Elle savait rouler une pelle ! Cependant, certaines choses, comme avoir une conversation, étaient difficiles en ce qui la concernait.

Drago n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle avait parlé ces trois dernières heures. Ses ongles, peut-être. Il crut avoir entendu quelque chose à propos de buissons de roses ou de boissons rouges ; il ne savait pas trop.

Pansy se leva d'un bond.

- Je vais me changer et mettre ma robe d'école. A tout à l'heure, doudou, dit Pansy avant d'embrasser Drago sur la joue et de sortir du compartiment d'un pas léger.

Blaise, qui lisait un livre assis en face de Drago, laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Doudou.

- Oh, ferme-la, répondit Drago en appuyant la tête contre la fenêtre.

- Désolé, mon pote... Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit comment s'était passé ton essai au Courrier Sorcier Anonyme, dit-il en s'avançant sur son siège.

- Je lui... Je veux dire... On s'écrit encore de temps en temps.

Si de temps en temps signifie tous les jours. Voire deux fois par jour.

Un sourire stupide s'étala sur le visage de Blaise.

- Tu veux dire que... Vous vous... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe vraiment ? Tu lui envoies des lettres cochonnes ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Blaise avait toujours l'esprit... déplacé.

- Bien sûr que non. On parle juste de... choses.

- Quel genre de choses ?

- De tout. Du temps. D'animaux. De nos amis. De nos problèmes. Comme j'ai dit, on parle de tout. Mais rien de personnel, poursuivit Drago, qui sentit ses joues rosir.

- OK. Si tu le dis, répondit Blaise en retournant au fond de son siège.

- Allez, j'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler... qui... ne sait _pas_.

.

.

Drago était allongé sur son lit, incapable de dormir. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'était les sombrals. Sa mère lui en avait parlé quand il était enfant, mais il n'avait jamais pu les voir auparavant. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un mourir. Jusqu'à cet été.

Son grand-père était malade. La Dragoncelle. C'était une maladie commune chez les personnes âgées, mais sa mort avait quand même été inattendue. Drago était seul dans le pièce quand c'était arrivé.

De toute la famille de Drago, c'était celui dont il était le plus proche. Il lui racontait des histoires sur ses années à Poudlard, il lui donnait des conseils pour aborder les filles. Dans les dernières années de sa vie, il semblait vouloir lui transmettre toute sa sagesse.

_Épouse la personne dont tu es le plus proche._

Drago trouva ce conseil particulièrement inutile, venant de son grand-père, qui était habituellement clairvoyant. Aussi sympa que Blaise soit, il ne le voyait pas de cette façon. Mais il avait quand même beaucoup réfléchi à ces quelques mots, récemment.

Drago se retourna, sentant les draps froids contre son torse nu. Il enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. _Un. Deux. Trois._ Compter les dragons ne marchait jamais.

Il sortit sa malle de sous son lit et y prit un petit morceau de parchemin.

- Lumos, murmura-t-il.

Le bout de sa baguette s'alluma. Il trempa sa plume dans l'encre qui était posée sur sa table de chevet.

_Chère Branche de Vigne,_

_Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Voilà ce qu'il y a de pire au monde : ne rien vouloir faire d'autre que de fermer les yeux et s'endormir, mais avoir son esprit qui repasse en boucle le jour qui vient de finir. Comme si j'essayais de comprendre quelque chose. Seulement je ne sais pas quoi. Mais je suis si fatigué. T'écrire m'aide à faire le vide, donc peut-être que cette lettre m'aidera enfin à trouver le sommeil dont j'ai besoin. J'espère que tes rêves sont magnifiques._

_Ton ami,_

_Faucon d'Argent_

* * *

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire (histoire qui, je le rappelle, n'est qu'une traduction), et à ceux qui ont eu le courage de laisser un commentaire :)**

**A bientôôôôt ! :)**

**Delfine**


	6. Objet de famille

**Chapitre 6 - Objet de famille**

* * *

_Cher Faucon d'Argent,_

_Quand tu m'écris, j'aime faire comme si tu étais en face de moi, comme si je pouvais voir ton visage et t'entendre rire. C'est tellement facile de te parler. J'ai l'impression que je peux tout te dire. Comme, par exemple, qu'il m'arrive de faire un bruit bizarre quand je ris, ou que plein de gens me trouvent insupportable. Chaque fois qu'une chouette entre par la fenêtre, le reste du monde disparaît et il ne reste que toi et moi, et tout perd son importance._

_Sincèrement,_

_Branche de Vigne_

Tout semblait si... parfait. Bien entendu, ça ne l'était pas. Vous-Savez-Qui était de retour et était là, dehors, quelque part, en train de comploter contre la terre entière. Harry avait subi une attaque de détraqueurs et avait presque été expulsé de l'école. Pourtant, Poudlard était toujours Poudlard. Chaleureux, lumineux, empli d'amitié.

Hermione était en retard pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, mais rien ne la dérangeait car elle s'était réveillée avec une lettre de Faucon d'Argent.

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle en faisant un dérapage dû à sa précipitation. Les quatre tables étaient pleines d'élèves, et des montagnes de gaufres, de saucisses et de fruits l'empêchaient de voir le visage de ses camarades.

- C'est une belle matinée, dit Hermione en s'asseyant entre Ginny et Harry. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Euh... Tu as oublié ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? demanda Harry, grognon. Le Ministère s'immisce dans les affaires de Poudlard. Tu l'as dit toi-même.

- Je sais, je sais. C'est juste que le ciel est... vraiment bleu, aujourd'hui.

- D'accord..., répondit Harry avant de faire grincer le banc en se levant. On se voit en classe.

Ginny regarda Harry quitter la Grande Salle puis chuchota en direction d'Hermione :

- C'est qui ?

- Qui ? Qui est qui ? demanda Hermione en sentant son visage chauffer instantanément.

- Tu sais qui.

- Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Non, pas Tu-Sais-Qui. Quelqu'un te plaît, et c'est flagrant.

La première réaction d'Hermione fut de lui parler de Ron, mais ce n'était pas Ron qu'elle avait en tête.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de le répéter.

- J'adore les secrets, répliqua Ginny en se rapprochant.

- Je me suis inscrite au... au Courrier Sorcier Anonyme.

- QUOI ? cria Ginny, qui était maintenant bouche bée.

- Chut !

Hermione saisit Ginny par l'épaule. Tout le monde n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

- Désolée. Et donc, tu l'as rencontré ?

- Non. Je ne connais même pas son nom.

- Ça pourrait être n'importe qui. Ça pourrait vraiment être Tu-Sais-Qui, dit Ginny en suffocant.

- Bien sûr que non !

Hermione attrapa ses livres et se leva. Tu-Sais-Qui ? Vraiment ? Ginny était ridicule.

- Tu n'as encore rien mangé.

- Je n'ai pas très faim.

- De quoi vous parliez ? demanda Fred depuis son siège à le même table.

- De rien, répondirent Hermione et Ginny au même moment.

En sortant de la Grande Salle à la hâte, les pensées d'Hermione retournèrent immédiatement vers Faucon d'Argent. Mettre Ginny au courant avait peut-être été une mauvaise idée.

_Vlan._ Hermione sursauta. Drago Malefoy. Ses livres étaient partout par terre. _Super._

- Regarde où tu mets les pieds, Granger, cracha-t-il, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs de sous ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs.

Elle ne répondit rien. Après tout, c'était de sa faute. Elle ne faisait pas attention à où elle allait.

Hermione s'accroupit pour ramasser les livres de Malefoy ; il avait eu la même idée. Leurs mains se touchèrent. Il avait la peau plus chaude que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

_Impossible._

Hermione attrapa la main de Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement, ses yeux s'élargissant sous l'effet de la confusion.

C'était le même dragon, la même bague que celle que portait le garçon dans le parc. Le garçon avec qui elle avait _flirté_. Hermione sentit l'écœurement la gagner.

- C'était toi ! dit-elle en enlevant sa main d'un geste sec. C'était toi dans le parc.

- Tu viens de comprendre ? dit-il en riant. Je croyais que tu étais censée être intelligente. La bave de bulldog te va bien, ajouta-t-il en ramassant ses livres, qu'il amena contre son torse.

- Attends, dit-elle, perdue. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans un parc moldu ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire ? rétorqua-t-il, l'amusement quittant instantanément son visage.

- Rien. C'est pas grave. Tu n'es personne. Tu n'es rien que le reflet de ton père.

Hermione s'attendait à ce que Drago lui crache une insulte à la figure, mais il se retourna et partit.

C'était un con. Il le méritait. Mais alors pourquoi ne se sentait-elle pas mieux ?

* * *

**Messages à celles qui n'ont pas de profile et donc à qui je ne peux pas envoyer de MP :**

**Clem Merci merci merci :)**

**Stiitch Tu n'as qu'à t'inscrire au CSA :D Peut-être que Blaise y est secrètement inscrit, lui aussi :D (Drago est déjà pris, sorry)**

**mama Drago peut se "transformer" en un autre homme grâce à une potion qui s'appelle _Polynectar_. Et il ne sait pas que c'est à Hermione qu'il écrit. **


	7. Réunion de Malefoy

**Chapitre 7 - Réunion de Malefoy**

* * *

Chaque fois que les chouettes arrivaient pendant le petit-déjeuner, le cœur de Drago s'arrêtait. Il anticipait le moment où il ouvrirait un colis avec hâte et où il y trouverait un adorable petit mot de Branche de Vigne. Sa voix calme était capable d'éliminer toutes les voix qui criaient, pleines de colère.

Une chouette fit une descente en piqué et laissa tomber une lettre devant lui. Avec une anticipation contrôlée, il prit lentement l'enveloppe dans ses mains et lit le nom de l'expéditeur.

_Lucius Malefoy._

C'était la _pire_ lettre du monde.

Drago poussa un gémissement avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, avec laquelle il se coupa. _Aïe._ Il mit la plaie dans sa bouche pour arrêter le saignement.

- Ça va ? demanda Pansy qui, avant même d'attendre sa réponse, se mit à parler à la fille à côté d'elle.

Il se contenta de secouer la tête et lut la lettre.

_Drago,_

_J'arriverai à Poudlard aujourd'hui, après tes cours. Tu passeras le week-end à la maison._

_Père_

Il avait cru qu'il échapperait à cet horrible endroit au moins jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Mais non ! Il fallait que Lucius le traîne là-bas pour il ne savait quelle raison. Probablement rien que pour le torturer. Oui. Son père aimait rendre les autres malheureux. Sauf s'il s'agissait d'une de ses nombreuses, nombreuses petites amies.

En soupirant, Drago releva la tête et vit Hermione Granger entrer dans la Grande Salle. Pourquoi la regardait-il ? Elle était jolie, c'est vrai. Et bien que tout le monde pensât qu'il ne l'aimait pas parce que ses parents étaient des moldus, c'était tout simplement faux.

D'un, Granger était amie avec Potter, ce qui était automatiquement une faute.

De deux, c'était la plus grande je-sais-tout de la Terre.

De trois, c'était... c'était Granger. Pas besoin de plus d'explications.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était jolie, presque belle, et qu'elle s'approchait de cette catégorie un peu plus chaque jour. Mais la beauté ne compensait pas le fait qu'elle lui donnait envie de s'arracher les cheveux.

Son père arriva ce soir-là et, en silence, il allèrent à Pré-au-Lard, où ils utilisèrent une cheminée pour atteindre le Manoir des Malefoy.

La maison était bondée de Mangemorts. Comme pour un genre de convention des laquais de Voldemort. Drago s'attendait à moitié à ce que les elfes de maison courent dans tous les sens et distribuent des badges ou des T-shirts « I love le Seigneur des Ténèbres ». C'était de la folie. Les Mangemorts sortaient des murs. Littéralement. Il ouvrit un meuble et deux d'entre eux en sortirent. Certains fouinaient même dans sa chambre. Sa mère paraissait complètement lessivée. Elle détestait recevoir des gens au manoir, et ils étaient maintenant des dizaines à laisser des traces de doigts sur les miroirs et à entreposer leurs chaussures par terre.

A peu près un quart d'entre eux étaient – s'il vous plaît – des criminels connus. Il y avait même un loup garou. Et pas du genre généreux et doux comme le Professeur Lupin, mais plutôt du genre mielleux et dérangé, comme les monstres des films moldus (qu'il n'avait jamais vus).

Le pire, dans tout ça, c'était la réunion de Mangemorts elle-même. Son père avait tenu à ce que Drago y assiste une fois avant de, bien sûr, devenir un Mangemort quand il serait prêt. Drago était dans un coin éloigné de la pièce. Nagini, le serpent de Vous-Savez-Qui, rampait autour de la table en faisant l'aumône, comme le chien le plus moche et effrayant du monde, et le reste des Mangemorts attendaient avec impatience les instructions de leur Seigneur qui, comme toujours, monopolisait le sel.

Ça se passa à peu près comme ça :

Vous-Savez-Qui : Je suis GENIAL.

Les Mangemorts : applaudissements.

Vous-Savez-Qui : Les Sangs-de-Bourbe, ça craint !

Les Mangemorts : applaudissements.

Vous-Savez-Qui : Potter est le fléau de la Terre.

(Drago soutint cette déclaration)

Les Mangemorts : applaudissements.

Vous-Savez-Qui : Je suis VRAIMENT GENIAL !

Les Mangemorts : standing ovation.

FIN.

Ouais. Ça valait vraiment la peine de venir jusqu'ici. Il avait néanmoins entendu une information intéressante au milieu dans toute cette folie. Quelque chose à propos d'une prophétie.

Au moins, Drago pourrait retourner à Poudlard le lendemain. Il voulait plus que tout s'éloigner de ce festival d'horreurs. Il voulait retourner à Poudlard où il pourrait à nouveau être Drago Malefoy et où il pourrait faire comme si rien de tout ça n'existait.

Une pensée inopportune apparut dans sa tête. _Granger._ Il avait été méchant envers elle. Mais il était toujours méchant ; alors pourquoi cela le dérangeait-il cette fois ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait aimé lui parler dans le parc. Il regrettait de l'avoir blessée.

Branche de Vigne. Elle saurait quoi lui dire. Mais la vérité, c'était que lui écrire ne lui suffisait pas. Il avait besoin de plus. Drago avait besoin de connaître la fille. Il alla dans sa chambre et envoya une lettre.

_Chère Branche de Vigne,_

_Tu ne le sais probablement pas, mais je suis méchant. Pas envers tout le monde, et pas tout le temps. Mais il m'arrive de dire ou de faire des choses sans penser aux conséquences que cela aura sur les autres. Surtout quand c'est quelqu'un envers qui je me sens inférieur. Je vais te faire une promesse. La prochaine fois que j'ai l'opportunité d'être méchant, je ne vais pas la prendre. Juste une fois. Pour toi. On verra comment ça se passe après ça. Et tu n'es pas insupportable. Tu es charmante, tu es captivante. J'ai réfléchi... On devrait se rencontrer._

_Bien à toi,_

_Faucon d'Argent_

* * *

**Stiitch : Mais ce serait pas drôle qu'ils se sautaient dessus si tôt, hein ? **

**Merci également à tous ceux qui lisent, laissent des commentaires, suivent cette histoire, me suivent, et ont classé CSA dans leurs fanfictions préférées :) En voici la liste exhaustive :**

**Jenifael09  
Mitsukimoon  
Ange Lapuce  
Clem  
BettyWarren  
BrunasseLucile  
Stiitch  
Kumi-no-kotoba  
Mama  
Love-pingo  
Magoo  
H223**  
**LittleThelma**  
**Nauhemie**  
**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair**  
**Vivet-Dore**  
**Bebedraky**  
**Labelge**  
**Ophdess  
Mademoiselle Else**

**et  
Bebux, pour sa relecture bien appréciée,**

**mais aussi tous ces chers visiteurs inconnus des cinq continents !**


	8. Joyeuses fêtes d'Halloween

**Chapitre 8 - Joyeuses fêtes d'Halloween**

* * *

La bibliothèque était pleine. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vue si remplie. Le jour férié avait attiré une quantité folle de personnes. Elle traversa la foule en se tortillant et se cogna à des élèves sur son chemin.

Hermione recherchait un livre bien précis. Ombrage enseignait la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et elle avait donc besoin d'un plan de secours pour réussir ses B.U.S.E. Ce livre était un guide pratique qui faisait un inventaire des façons de se défendre contre des mages noirs. Il était parfait. Hermione le sortit de son étagère d'un mouvement sec. Le livre était presque plus gros qu'elle et elle chancela en essayant de le tenir dans ses mains. Elle atteint difficilement la queue et attendit.

Ce fut enfin son tour.

Madame Pince lança un regard noir à Hermione de ses petits yeux perçants, qui étaient maintenant rouges de les avoir tant plissé durant tant d'années.

- Vous ne pouvez pas emprunter ce livre. C'est un ouvrage de référence.

Hermione devait absolument l'emprunter. Les cours ridicules que donnait Ombrage ruinaient ses chances de réussir ses B.U.S.E. de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ce n'était pas sa meilleure matière et recopier des phrases d'un livre vieux de mille ans n'allait pas l'aider.

- S'il vous plaît. J'aimerais l'utiliser pour étudier, mais je ne peux pas toujours venir à la bibliothèque.

C'était la vérité. Elle passait en effet beaucoup de temps entre les rayons de la bibliothèque mais elle voulait pouvoir lire le livre dans un endroit plus privé. Une idée faisait son chemin dans son esprit – un groupe d'étude spécifique à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ce livre serait parfait. Personne ne l'avait lu depuis des années. Pourquoi était-si si grave ?

Deux élèves qui faisaient la queue derrière elle soufflèrent d'exaspération.

- Désolée, dit Hermione.

- Elle essaie d'emprunter un ouvrage de référence, expliqua la Serdaigle qui était derrière elle à une Poufsouffle, en se penchant.

Encore un soupir.

- Tu en prends, du temps ! dit la Serdaigle.

- Attendez un peu, dit Hermione d'un ton sec.

Ils n'avaient aucune patience. Vraiment aucune.

Alors que quelqu'un se glissait à ses côtés, Hermione faillit sursauter. Justement ce dont elle avait besoin. Malefoy. Comme si la situation pouvait être pire.

- Bonjour, Granger, dit-il.

- Malefoy, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire de mépris.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il.

De l'aide ? De quoi parlait-il ? Non, elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Pas de lui.

- Non, ça ira, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- S'il vous plaît, Miss Granger. Vous ne pouvez pas emprunter ce livre, lui dit Madame Pince d'un ton cassant.

Un sourire charmant se déploya sur le visage de Malefoy. Sans savoir pourquoi, Hermione sentit ses joues rosir. Il la poussa sur le côté.

- Bonjour, Madame Pince.

- Bonjour, Mr Malefoy.

- C'est un bel après-midi, hein ? J'adore l'automne, pas vous ? lui dit Malefoy presque dans un murmure.

Que faisait-il ? Le rouge montait aux joues de la bibliothécaire. _Vraiment ?_

- Joyeuses fêtes d'Halloween, ajouta Malefoy.

- Hum, à vous aussi, Mr Malefoy.

- Merci, répondit-il avec grâce. C'est bien un livre, ça ? demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de lui mettre l'ouvrage sous les yeux. Je pourrais l'emprunter ?

Madame Pince sourit à Malefoy, prit le livre et inscrivit le nom d'Hermione sur la carte placée dans la couverture. Hermione était bouche bée. Comment avait-il réussi ? Pince fusilla Hermione du regard en lui donnant le livre.

- Profite bien d'Halloween, Granger, dit Malefoy dans un sourire avant de partir dans le couloir d'un pas nonchalant.

Les joues d'Hermione s'enflammèrent. Malefoy était le petit con le plus rageant et le plus exaspérant qu'elle ait jamais connu. Il pouvait tout faire sans que ça ne pose de problème.

Mais au moins, elle avait son livre.

Hermione se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour le festin prévu à l'occasion d'Halloween. De grosses citrouilles oranges dans lesquelles étaient dessinés des visages lançaient des regards effrayants aux élèves. Hermione remarqua Malefoy, qui était à la table des Serpentard en train de rire. Probablement en train de se moquer d'elle, pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'assit entre Harry et Ron, heureuse d'être entourée de ses meilleurs amis. Des chouettes commencèrent leur descente. L'une d'elle fonça vers elle. Faucon d'Argent. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. C'était une lettre. _De lui._

Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, Faucon d'Argent envoyait une nouvelle chouette. Celle-ci était bien plus simple. L'autre était une des chouettes les plus chères que l'on pouvait acheter.

- C'est de qui ? demanda Ron.

- Ma mère, répondit Hermione précipitamment.

- Ta mère t'écrit beaucoup, remarqua-t-il, en enfournant une belle cuillère de purée dans sa bouche.

Hermione attendit d'être dans sa chambre pour ouvrir sa lettre.

_Se rencontrer ?_ Hermione suffoqua puis jeta la lettre dans un coin. Elle ne pouvait pas le rencontrer. Elle en avait envie, mais leur relation épistolaire était trop parfaite. Leur identité respective n'avait pas d'importance. Ils pouvaient continuer comme ça. Pas de lien, pas de forces extérieures qui pouvaient interférer.

Ça l'attrista, mais elle le lui dit. Elle le devait.

_Cher Faucon d'Argent,_

_Tu ne dois pas être aussi méchant que tu ne le penses. Du moins dans le fond, parce que tout ce que j'ai vu de toi pour l'instant, c'est de la gentillesse et de la compréhension. Mais c'est bien que tu y fasses face si tu penses que c'est un problème. Dis-moi ce qui se sera passé quand tu auras eu l'opportunité de ne pas être méchant. Je suis certaine que ça te permettra de te sentir mieux. Crois-moi. J'ai un... ennemi. Le but de sa vie est en gros d'être aussi horrible que possible envers moi. Des fois, alors qu'il est en train de m'aider, il sait comment s'y prendre pour que je me sente mal. Comme pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. En fait, il me fait pitié. A propos de notre rencontre... Ma vie est compliquée en ce moment, et j'aimerais que les choses restent comme elles le sont. J'ai l'impression que le fait de se rencontrer gâcherait tout. Je suis désolée._

_Bien à toi,_

_Branche de Vigne_

* * *

**Stiitch : Ton pauvre petit cœur ^^ Désolée de t'avoir laissée dans le suspense, mais bon la traduction ne se fait pas plus vite que la musique (mais elle se fait plus vite que l'écriture, donc tu devrais t'estimer heureuse que la suite arrive si vite :P Tu imagines, si tu devais attendre 1 mois entre chaque chapitre ? :D - Je sais, je suis méchante...)**

**Bebux : Merci, merci :D (tape-la ;) )**

**Et encore merci aux autres, dont Akiratsuki et Severine32 qui ont rejoint la lecture :)**

**.**

**Et qui est-ce qui va profiter du jour férié pour traduire le chapitre 9 ? C'est moiiiiiii !**


	9. Pansy Malefoy

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Drago regretta d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ce qu'écrivait Pansy en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ils était censés copier quinze fois les instructions du livre sur leur parchemin. C'était littéralement la chose la plus ridicule qu'il avait jamais eue à faire (et qui figurait maintenant dans le top ten des choses les plus barbantes qu'il avait jamais eues à faire). C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il avait lancé un coup d'œil à ce que sa petite amie écrivait sur son parchemin. Ou peut-être qu'il aimait simplement se punir.

_Mr et Mrs Drago et Pansy Malefoy_

_Drago aimme Pansy_ (Ah, super. Sa petite amie ne savait même pas écrire correctement le mot « aime »)

_Pansy Malefoy_

Ensuite, il y avait une liste de noms bizarres auxquels était ajouté son nom de famille.

_Muffy Malefoy_

_Crispin Malefoy_ (C'était quoi un Crispin ?)

Ces noms ne pouvaient pas être... mais si... eh oui, c'était bien ça. Pansy donnait des noms à leurs enfants. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez cette fille ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cracha-t-il avant même de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Les yeux de Pansy s'illuminèrent alors qu'elle essayait de cacher son parchemin. Le Professeur Ombrage lâcha un ignoble petit couinement aigu avant de venir vers eux sans un bruit, sa tête de grenouille arborant un air particulièrement aigre.

- Mr Malefoy, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à parler pendant mon cours.

- Désolé, Professeur.

Il détestait le fait de devoir s'excuser à cette sorcière minable. Il ne l'admettrait pas – même si sa vie en dépendait – mais s'il avait le choix, il choisirait Granger plutôt que ce monstre rose aux allures de barbe-à-papa.

Le Professeur Ombrage sourit. Elle était apaisée. Du moins jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur la feuille de Pansy.

- Miss Parkinson, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit-elle en lui arrachant le bout de papier. (Drago allait tuer Pansy.) Voyons ce que Miss Parkinson a écrit alors qu'elle aurait dû être en train de travailler.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Le sang monta au visage de Drago. Il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère de sa vie. Le Professeur Ombrage se mit à lire chacun des mots qui étaient sur le parchemin. Même le nom « Crispin Malefoy ». Toute la classe éclata de rire. Même Potter. Surtout Potter. Enfin... Tout le monde riait sauf Granger. Pourquoi ne riait-elle pas ? Peut-être qu'elle faisait pour lui ce qu'il avait fait pour elle quelques jours plus tôt. Être gentille alors qu'elle avait l'opportunité d'être cruelle.

Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Elle préparait certainement quelque chose de mieux et de plus efficace pour se moquer de lui.

Le Professeur Ombrage déposa le morceau de parchemin sur son bureau puis ses petits yeux perçants se posèrent sur Pansy.

- Retenue.

Pansy en resta bouche bée ; elle n'avait jamais reçu de retenue.

_Une retenue ?_ C'est tout ce que cette Ombrage, avec sa face de crapaud, pouvait donner ? Une _retenue_ ? Drago commençait à penser que l'idée que Rusard avait eue, qui était de pendre les gens par les orteils enfermés dans les cachots, était excellente.

Drago passa le reste du cours à se sentir humilié. Pansy ne semblait absolument pas soucieuse de l'ultime gêne dans laquelle elle l'avait plongé. Elle se mordait la lèvre et prenait des notes avec acharnement. Cette stupide retenue était tout ce qui lui importait, et c'est ce qui rendait Drago fou de rage.

Quand le cours s'acheva, Drago attrapa sa pile de livres et s'échappa de la salle sans dire un mot à Pansy. Il ignora les ricanements qu'il entendit sur son chemin.

Il se dépêcha d'aller dans le couloir vide, tentant de mettre autant de distance que possible entre lui et les autres. Il s'arrêta quand il entendit une voix l'appeler. Drago aurait dû continuer de marcher.

C'était Granger. Super. Justement ce dont il avait besoin.

- Ça va ?

- Mais oui, putain ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua Drago d'un ton sec en se retournant.

Ils étaient durs envers toi, dans la salle, et je voulais juste... juste...

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Surtout, qu'est-ce que la Madame Je-Sais-Tout de Gryffondor faisait, à lui parler ?

- Remuer le couteau de la plaie, dit-il.

- Non. Je voulais te rendre la pareille, pour m'avoir aidée l'autre jour.

- Pas besoin, dit-il, toujours en colère. Je ne veux pas de ta compassion, de toutes façons.

Il commença à partir, mais sa voix lui parvint à nouveau.

- Très bien, Malefoy. Comme tu veux. Ah, et bon courage avec _elle_, dit-elle en accentuant le « elle », avant de faire demi-tour et de filer dans le couloir.

Il était de retour. Son ancien _lui_ faisait à nouveau surface. Et pourquoi lui semblait-il qu'il ne réapparaissait que lorsqu'elle était dans les parages ?

Drago s'éclipsa dans son dortoir en espérant n'y trouver personne.

La pièce était sombre et morne, une odeur de poussière froide se propageant dans l'air qui lui donna envie d'être au Manoir des Malefoy à la place, mais ç'aurait été à peine mieux. Drago avait reçu un nouveau courrier de son père et, de peur qu'il ne lui dise qu'il avait été élu trésorier de du fan club de Vous-Savez-Qui ou quelque chose dans le genre, il avait remis l'ouverture de la lettre à plus tard. Mais il se dit qu'étant donné que sa mauvaise humeur ne pouvait pas vraiment être pire, ce ne serait pas plus mal de s'en débarrasser.

Drago ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut.

_Drago,_

_Ton Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal va créer une Brigade Inquisitoriale. Tu y adhéreras._

_Père_

C'était encore pire ! On lui demandait de se joindre au fan club d'Ombrage au lieu de celui de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il préférerait presque (presque) celui du psychopathe à la langue fourchue. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Son père ne le laisserait jamais refuser.

Ça faisait trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Branche de Vigne. Depuis qu'elle avait rejeté sa proposition, il n'avait pas pu lui écrire. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Tout ce qu'il savait maintenant, c'est qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

_Chère Branche de Vigne,_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit. J'étais occupé et simplement... perdu. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de tes conseils. Tu sais toujours quoi me dire. As-tu déjà ressenti le besoin de défendre ce en quoi tu crois ? De dire aux gens de se taire ? De leur dire que tu avais décidé d'être qui tu étais vraiment et que même s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord, ils devraient vivre avec ? Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour avoir le courage de le faire ! Mais même alors que je t'écris tout ça, je sais que je ne l'ai pas. Je vais abandonner, comme toujours, et rester celui qu'ils, ou plutôt qu'_il _veut que je sois._

_Je suis toujours là,_

_Faucon d'Argent_

* * *

**Des réactions ?**

**Je tenais à préciser, pour que certaines ne soient pas découragées par le rejet d'Hermione dans sa précédente lettre, que cette fanfiction aura _20 chapitres au total_, et qu'elle est donc loin d'être terminée ! (Stiitch : pas d'inquiétude à avoir ! Par contre, pas de Blaise dans ce chapitre, mille excuses !)**

**Ensuite, Atchoumm, Helia.H, Juls et Invaders Sud, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à bord !**


	10. Granger, Sang-de-bourbe

**Chapitre 10 - Granger, Sang-de-bourbe**

* * *

Hermione était complètement épuisée. Elle était restée éveillée cinq soirs de suite à chercher de nouveaux sorts pour l'Armée de Dumbledore. C'était bientôt les vacances et elle voulait en faire un maximum avant de rentrer chez elle pour Noël.

C'était la première fois qu'Hermione avait vraiment envie de quitter Poudlard. Elle en avait assez des règles ridicules d'Ombrage, de Rusard qui ratissait le château au peigne fin comme le grand crétin qu'il était, et de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, dirigée par la seule et unique tête de ferret, Drago Malefoy. Son pire ennemi.

- Hermione, tu devrais faire une pause, lui dit Harry alors qu'il entrait dans la salle commune, ses cheveux noirs dans leur désordre habituel, et ses lunettes glissant de son nez. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé plus que par amitié, mais il était beau et, des fois, Hermione se demandait si elle ne pourrait pas avoir plus sentiments.

- Pourquoi ? répondit-elle, cassante. Parce que tu as honte d'être vu avec un Madame Je-Sais-Tout intelligente et aux cheveux en broussaille ?

- Je suis désolé, dit Harry en regardant autour de lui. Je n'avais pas vu que j'étais entré dans la pièce réservée aux personnes folles.

Hermione souffla puis regarda son ami, qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Désolée, Harry. Je n'ai juste jamais été aussi douée que toi en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. J'ai besoin de toute l'aide que je peux trouver.

- Il faut y aller doucement, Hermione. Au bout d'un moment, ton cerveau cesse de fonctionner. Je crois que ta limite a été atteinte hier. Allez, on va se promener.

Harry prit la main d'Hermione pour l'aider à se lever. Elle emmêla ses doigts avec les siens, appréciant le confort et le repos que lui apporta le contact.

Les couloirs étaient presque vides ; ils étaient illuminés par la lumière du coucher de soleil qui filtrait par les fenêtres. Le seul son qu'Hermione entendait était le bruit de Peeves qui se baladait dans le château en faisant des rimes sinistres sur le Professeur Ombrage. Hermione était vraiment très fière de Peeves sur ce coup-là.

- À quoi tu penses ? demanda Harry.

Hermione n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début. Elle pensait à Faucon d'Argent... Elle pensait de plus en plus lui, ces derniers temps.

- Hein ? répondit Hermione. Oh, à pas grand chose. A tout et à rien.

Harry resserra sa prise sur la main d'Hermione à la vue de Malefoy, Pansy, Rusard et du reste de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, qui étaient en train d'apparaître au tournant du couloir. Hermione se sentit comme prise au piège. Si Harry ne l'avait pas tenue fermement, elle serait partie en courant.

- Ça alors ! Mais c'est Potter et sa sang-de-bourbe de petite amie ! dit... Pansy ?

Hermione fut profondément surprise. Ça ressemblait à ce que Malefoy aurait pu dire. Mais il se tenait simplement à ses côtés, arborant un air renfrogné, et son expression avait plus l'air d'être dirigée vers Pansy que vers elle et Harry. Hermione ignora cette pensée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Harry, dont le corps montrait une tension palpable.

- On se demande juste ce que vous faites dans les couloirs si tard, et seuls, dit Drago.

- On enfreint quelle règle ?

- La toute récente. Les garçons et les filles ne peuvent pas se tenir à moins de..., dit Pansy avec mépris.

- Tu peux t'arrêter là, Mrs Malefoy, dit Hermione.

Drago était horrible mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu voir en Pansy.

Les yeux de Drago s'élargirent, leur gris métallique en fusion crachant du venin à Hermione alors qu'il sortait sa baguette et diminuait la distance entre eux. Hermione observa les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient.

- Je crois que tu es en train d'enfreindre la règle, là. Non ?

- Tais-toi, Granger.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le visage d'Hermione, une expression d'intense amertume sur la figure, qui, d'ordinaire très pâle, était maintenant anormalement rouge. Elle n'était pas sûre de la raison de ses actions mais, avant qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, Hermione arracha la baguette de la main de Drago et l'envoya voler dans le couloir.

- Comment oses-tu toucher la baguette d'un Malefoy ? grogna Drago.

- Je te déteste, Drago Malefoy, laissa exploser Hermione.

De toutes les choses que Malefoy et Hermione s'étaient dites au fil des ans, ils ne s'étaient jamais avoués se détester.

Drago traversa le couloir et saisit sa fine baguette noire d'un mouvement vif.

- C'est un sentiment partagé, Granger.

- Laisse-la tranquille, cria Harry.

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Harry. Je suis sûre que Drago est juste contrarié parce qu'il est en retard pour aller lécher les bottes de son foutu PERE !

Hermione se retourna brusquement et quitta le couloir comme une folle. Elle détruirait Drago Malefoy et la Brigade Inquisitoriale, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle ferait. Mais elle aurait besoin de conseils.

Ce soir-là, avant de se mettre au lit, Hermione sortit un bout de parchemin et y griffonna quelque chose sans réellement y croire ; était-elle vraiment en train d'écrire ça ?

_Cher Faucon d'Argent,_

_Je suis désolée d'apprendre que tu es confronté à ce dilemme. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je comprends mais, vois-tu, j'ai le problème contraire. Je suis qui je suis, et des fois cette personne en blesse d'autres. J'aimerais savoir apaiser les autres, savoir comment faire pour que les autres m'aiment bien. Mais on dirait que quoi que je fasse, certains me détestent. Je devrais aussi bien rester moi-même, non ? C'est peut-être le conseil qu'il te faut. Être toi-même car, même si personne ne t'aime, au moins tu peux t'aimer toi-même ? Enfin bref, en tant que personne méchante auto-déclarée, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Il y a quelqu'un dont le but dans la vie est de pourrir la mienne. Eh bien, j'en ai marre, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je me demandais... Les vacances arrivent, et j'aurai du temps libre... Tu as toujours envie de me rencontrer ?_

_Avec ma plus grande affection,_

_Branche de Vigne_

* * *

**Et des nouveaux lecteurs qui se font connaître ! Bienvenue à Lily P. Wooz et à "Guest" (c'est quoi ton petit nom ? :D) !**

**Merci Kumi pour ton aide :)**

**Guest : Oui, j'essaie de traduire le plus vite possible pour que vous n'ayez pas trop à attendre :) Je suis déçue de ne pas pouvoir le faire plus vite que la lumière, mais c'est la triste condition de nous autres, humains...**

**Stiitch : Alors, est-ce que ce chapitre t'a un peu plus plu ? Je le trouve un peu dur, dans le sens où ils n'échangent rien d'autre que des insultes, mais je me rassure en me disant que je n'y suis pour rien ! (Malheureusement, ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu la fabuleuse idée d'écrire cette fanfiction)**

**Vous êtes de plus en plus à lire, près de 100 visiteurs différents sur le chapitre 9, quel bonheur :)**


	11. C'est elle

**Chapitre 11 - C'est elle**

* * *

La gente féminine allait le tuer. Pas un sort, pas un troupeau de buffles en colère, pas même Voldemort. Sur le rapport de son autopsie, on pourrait lire : « Cause de la mort : les femmes ».

Drago n'avait même pas parlé à Pansy. Son niveau de déséquilibre s'était étendu bien au-delà des limites acceptables et normales. Il allait la nominer pour la Médaille d'Or des Tarés, qui serait décernée par Psychomort lui-même. Pour Drago, il n'y avait qu'une femme qui était plus folle que Pansy Parkinson. Il frémit.

_Hermione Granger._

La Miss Je-Sais-Tout s'en prenait toujours à lui.

La seule chose qui l'empêchait d'appeler Ste Mangouste et de se faire interner, c'était la dernière lettre qu'il avait reçue de Branche de Vigne. Elle avait changé d'avis et voulait le rencontrer.

Peu importe ce qui se passait dans sa vie, cette unique pensée, cette fille à elle seule, réussissait à le garder sain d'esprit dans tout cette agitation. Il n'avait qu'à attendre les vacances, puis il la retrouverait dans la partie moldue de Londres, dans ce parc décoré de lumières scintillantes où l'on entendait des chants de Noël. Le genre de choses qu'il n'admettrait jamais aimer. Le genre de choses que Pansy détesterait. Même si ça signifiait devoir retourner au festival de démence au Manoir des Malefoy, ça voulait aussi dire rencontrer Branche de Vigne pour la première fois. Pour ça, il accepterait de partager sa salle de bain avec Voldemort pendant trois semaines.

La fin du trimestre passa rapidement. Drago était heureux d'être rentré chez lui, et il était sur le point de rencontrer Branche de Vigne. Il avait réussi à convaincre Blaise de venir avec lui pour le soutenir. Drago allait rencontrer la fille des ses rêves et il voulait être sûr de ne pas tout faire foirer. Il ne voulait pas passer le reste de sa vie avec un fils appelé Crispin.

Drago s'habilla d'un beau jean, de chaussures noires brillantes, d'une chemise noire en flanelle et d'un manteau en laine noire. Il enroula une écharpe argentée autour de son cou. C'est grâce à ça que Branche de Vigne le reconnaîtrait. Elle aurait un manteau rouge et serait assise sous l'arbre, près de la fontaine.

Drago dit à ses parents qu'il partait avec Blaise. Ils lui donnèrent leur accord. Un des Mangemorts avait volé une table de ping-pong lors d'une rafle chez des moldus. Vous-Savez-Qui défiait tout le monde, donc ils étaient tous occupés. Il était d'ailleurs assez bon. S'il n'était pas un mauvais sociopathe avec pour loisir de détruire les moldus et les nés-moldus, il pourrait avoir un futur prometteur en tennis de table professionnel.

Blaise retrouva Drago à l'entrée du domaine du manoir et ils transplanèrent au Chaudron Baveux. Ils n'avaient pas leur permis mais ils savaient comment s'y prendre. C'est à ce moment que Drago commença à paniquer.

- Respire, Drago, dit Blaise, ce n'est qu'une fille.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une fille. Je ne veux pas ressembler à un Poufsouffle, mais je suis quasiment sûr que c'est la bonne.

- Drago ?

- Ouais ?

- On aurait dit un Poufsouffle.

- Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que cette fille est incroyable. Elle est intelligente, drôle, généreuse, et elle me comprend. Cette fille, c'est la personne la plus merveilleuse à qui j'aie jamais parlé. Il faudrait que je sois fou pour la laisser passer.

Blaise secoua la tête et frappa Drago dans le dos.

- Alors viens.

Le parc était magnifique et tout éclairé de lumières scintillantes. De la neige venait juste de commencer à tomber du ciel froid, et l'air avait une odeur de menthe poivrée. Un peu plus loin, Drago vit la fontaine. Et le banc. Et une fille en manteau rouge. Son cœur se mit à battre.

- Je... Je ne peux pas, dit Drago en essayant de s'enfuir alors que Blaise le retenait.

- Tu es venu jusqu'ici... J'ai entendu ce que tu disais d'elle. Il faut que tu la rencontres. D'accord ?

L'anxiété le gagna mais Blaise avait raison. Ensemble, ils empruntèrent le chemin pavé en direction de la fontaine et de la fille. Quand elle commença à tourner la tête, Drago attrapa Blaise et plongea derrière un arbre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit Blaise dans un sifflement.

- Il faut que je la voie d'abord, répondit Drago avant de regarder derrière l'arbre en faisant attention à ce que Branche de Vigne ne le voie pas. Elle se tourna et son visage apparut.

Son cœur s'arrêta.

C'était elle. _Hermione Granger._

- Merde ! eut le temps de crier Blaise avant que Drago s'empresse de mettre sa main sur sa bouche. C'est la Sang-de-bourbe de Potter, continua-t-il, ta copine est la Sang-de-bourbe de Potter !

Drago n'avait qu'une envie : se recroqueviller et disparaître. Branche de Vigne, si merveilleuse, si parfaite, si douce... Comment pouvait-elle être... Voilà, tout était fichu.

- Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Partir, dit Drago.

- Mais c'est la bonne, comme tu dis. Elle t'a écrit toutes ces lettres.

Les mots de Blaise brisèrent le cœur de Drago. Hermione avait vraiment écrit toutes ces lettres. Ces jolis mots à son intention venaient d'elle.

- C'est pas grave. On y va.

Drago lança un regard à Hermione, à Branche de Vigne, dont le visage frigorifié par le vent attendait quelqu'un qui ne viendrait jamais.

* * *

**Hahaaaaaa, je me réjouis d'imaginer vos jolies têtes déçues... Et encore, l'auteur elle-même devait être dix fois plus satisfaite de son petit jeu.**

**(Mais s'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas, j'ai besoin de vivre pour continuer à traduire, merci d'avance)**

**.**

**Si vous avez un moment, je vous propose de lire la gazette d'hier, rubrique Petits Potins de Parvati Patil (proposée par Kumi-no-kotoba)**

** ... /s/9169572/1/Les-Petits-Potins-de-Parvati-Patil (remplacer "..." par l'adresse de base de ce site)**

**.**

_**Réponses à vos reviews :**_

**Ophdess : Voilà ta réponse ! Pas trop déçue ? ^^**

**Guest : Merci pour ta réaction :) (es-tu la même personne qu'au chapitre 9 ?)**

**Bienvenue à JOUGA, Helenetanguy29 et Leapitchoune ! **

**Et sinon, cette fic a de plus en plus de visiteurs, alors merci à vous, qui que vous soyez, où que vous soyez !**


	12. Noël, chérie

**Chapitre 12 - Noël, chérie**

* * *

Il était en retard. La neige s'était mise à laisser son empreinte hivernale sur le sol qui conservait maintenant les traces de pas des couples qui passaient, main dans la main, collés l'un à l'autre. Hermione s'était acheté un chocolat chaud et attendait sur le banc, ses oreilles engourdies par le vent glacial. Faucon d'Argent allait venir. Il ne lui ferait pas faux bond. Non, il ne ferait pas ça.

L'air frais de la nuit était rempli du tintement de chants de Noël connus qui lui rappelaient sa maison, où elle écrivait des cartes de Noël avec ses parents et où elle suspendait de longues guirlandes de popcorn encore chaud et de canneberges écarlates et brillantes.

Pourquoi avait-il tant de retard ?

Un courant d'air atteignit son visage alors que quelqu'un s'assit à ses côtés. Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond. _Faucon d'Argent ?_

Elle se tourna. Ce n'était pas Faucon d'Argent. Hermione eut envie de vomir. C'était Drago Malefoy.

- Tuez-moi, gémit Hermione.

- Ça peut être arrangé, tu sais ? dit Malefoy, souriant d'un air satisfait, ses yeux scintillants reflétant la lumière du lampadaire comme une guirlande de Noël.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Tu m'as déjà vu dans un parc moldu, dit Drago en enlevant quelque chose de son doigt.

- Il fait très froid, ici. Tu n'as pas d'écharpe ?

Hermione soupira. Elle pensa à Faucon d'Argent, à son écharpe. Comme elle aimerait qu'il soit là à la place de...

- Oh, Granger, je ne savais pas que ça t'inquiétait.

- Ce n'est pas le cas.

Il y eut une pause. Hermione cherchait désespérément des yeux un signe de Faucon d'Argent. Rien.

- Ça ne te dérange pas que je m'assoie là, hein ?

- Si, dit-elle dans un soupir. J'attends quelqu'un.

Pourquoi ne partait-il pas ? Drago ne bougea pas. Il inclina la tête en arrière.

- Joyeux Noël, ma chérie, dit-il.

- Pardon ? lâcha Hermione en se redressant.

Drago fit un large sourire puis désigna les hauts-parleurs attachés au lampadaire.

- La chanson. C'est Joyeux Noël, ma chérie.

- Tu connais des chants de Noël moldus ? Quelle déception tu dois être pour ton père si précieux.

Malefoy ignora sa pique concernant son père et se mit à chanter.

_- Je n'ai qu'un vœux en ce réveillon, j'aimerais que tu sois là, avec moi._ Super chanson, ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce, comme un mélange de pommes et de cannelle.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que tout cela sortait de sa bouche si haineuse et sournoise.

- Va-t'en, dit Hermione, ne voulant pas avoir affaire aux jeux de Malefoy ce soir-là, quels qu'ils soient.

Il se tourna et lui sourit.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas partir ?

- Je partirai dès que qui que tu sois en train d'attendre arrivera, répondit-il en enfonçant le bout de ses chaussures dans la neige.

- Les Carpenters, dit-elle.

- Hein ?

- Ce sont les moldus qui ont écrit cette super chanson, comme tu l'as si bien dit. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses apprécier quelque chose qui ait été fait par ces crétins de moldus, dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un couple s'arrêta devant eux et s'embrassa. Elle détourna le regard.

- Je sais qui sont les Carpenters, dit-il.

- Charmant.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. _Où était-il ?_

- Il y a plein de choses sur moi que tu ne sais pas.

- Je sais tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir sur toi, répliqua Hermione en tourna sa tête vers lui d'un geste brusque. Tu es un Mangemort écervelé et sans cœur.

- Ça y est, tu te sens mieux ? demanda Malefoy.

- Pour tout te dire...

- Bien. Ton Statut de Sang mis à part, tu aurais fait une bonne Serpentard.

- Serpentard ? dit-elle dans un grognement, pensant intérieurement que Malefoy avait un sacré toupet pour la comparer à Serpentard.

- Crois-moi, c'est un compliment.

- Tu me fais un compliment ? demanda Hermione en riant. Mais bien sûr. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles, d'abord ?

- Rouge comme Gryffondor ? dit Malefoy en touchant le col de sa veste rouge vif, un sourire aux lèvres. C'est assez voyant pour que quelqu'un te repère de l'espace.

- Ne me touche pas.

Malefoy retira sa main lentement avant de la passer dans ses cheveux blonds comme pour les peigner, ce qui libéra une vague odeur de cannelle. Puis il se mit à rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda Hermione d'un ton cassant. S'il te plaît, va-t'en. Laisse-moi tranquille. Tu pourras m'embêter quand on sera à Poudlard.

Malefoy se leva. _Ah ! Merlin merci !_ Il alla jusqu'au banc d'à côté, seulement quelques mètres plus loin. Un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux noirs saisissants, passa devant elle. Pas d'écharpe argentée. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra un peu plus.

Malefoy était en train d'examiner la bague en argent qu'il avait au doigt, avec son motif en dragon.

- Cette bague me rappelle la première fois où nous avons eu une conversation civilisée, tu sais ?

- Tu veux dire la fois où tu m'as dupée ? dit Hermione, les yeux au ciel.

Elle était encore très embarrassée de s'être fait avoir par le Polynectar de Malefoy.

- Je n'étais pas là-bas pour te duper.

- C'était juste un plus, alors ?

- Plus ou moins.

- Je te trouvais adorable avec ce stupide bulldog. Pouah. Je me donne envie de vomir.

- Je ne t'ai jamais directement menti, tu en es consciente ? dit-il.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse. Sa lèvre inférieure dépassait légèrement. Hermione, gênée, changea de position.

- Et puis quoi encore ! Tu l'as fait exprès. Tu m'espionnais, Drago Malefoy !

Malefoy revint nonchalamment vers son banc et s'assit tout près d'elle. Son corps touchait celui d'Hermione. Pourquoi son visage était-il brûlant ? … Ça devait être la colère.

- Je ne suis pas un espion.

- Ça alors, je te plains tellement ! Pauvre Mangemort malheureux, dit Hermione.

Elle en avait fini avec lui.

Un autre gars passa près d'eux. Ses joues étaient rouge vif et il était aussi large que le trottoir. Il se dandinait comme un pingouin.

- Je doute que ce soit le gars que tu attends, dit Malefoy en riant tout seul. Donc, tu attends qui ? J'ai un vague sentiment que ce n'est pas Potter... ni cet empoté roux de Weasley, j'ai raison ? Non, c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Eh bien, j'espère simplement que tu seras plus gentille avec lui.

- Évidemment ! Parce que celui qui va venir ce soir est gentil, attentionné et se soucie de moi. Il est aussi très drôle...

- Alors où est-il ?

Hermione se pinça les lèvres et sentit la haine bouillir en elle.

- Je suis sûre qu'il a une explication parfaitement valable. Il ne ferait jamais exprès de me blesser, jamais. Non que je ne m'attende à ce que tu saches ce que ça fait. Tu ne fais que blesser les autres. Et ce n'est même pas parce que tu l'as choisi. Ce n'est pas que tu ne veux pas penser par toi-même, Drago Malefoy, c'est que tu ne PEUX PAS ! cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Les joues de Malefoy devinrent rouges, puis il se leva sans laisser d'émotions atteindre son visage.

- J'en ai assez. Joyeux Noël.

Malefoy disparut dans la foule. Hermione laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Ce qu'elle avait dit était horrible. Et le jour du réveillon ! Elle se leva et rentra chez elle. Faucon d'Argent n'était pas venu.

_Cher Faucon d'Argent,_

_Je t'ai attendu. Longtemps. Tu n'es pas venu. Mais quelqu'un d'autre est venu. Quelqu'un qui a fait de ma vie un enfer absolu pendant des années. Je lui ai dit exactement ce que j'avais sur le cœur... Et je me suis sentie affreusement mal. Non que ça ne l'atteigne ; je ne suis qu'une ordure sous ses chaussures. Mais je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose. Rien ne nous donne le droit d'être cruel. Rien. Je ne savais pas à qui d'autre parler... J'aurais aimé te rencontrer ce soir. J'espère vraiment que tu as une bonne excuse pour ne pas être venu, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je tiens à te dire que tout ceci a été important pour moi._

_Ta chère amie,_

_Branche de Vigne_

* * *

**Et voilàààà ! Ce chapitre est légèrement plus long que les autres. Ça m'a donc pris pas mal de temps, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne vais pas m'atteler au chapitre 13 dès que possible !**

**J'ai trouvé Hermione assez difficile dans celui-ci, mais le regret qu'elle ressent efface un peu de mon énervement ^^ (et on peut comprendre son appréhension à être vue par FdA avec Malefoy... Ironie dramatique, les amis !)**

**Sur ce, bon début de weekend à tous !**


	13. Piégés dans le train

**Chapitre 13 – Piégés dans le train**

* * *

Au matin de Noël, Drago reçut une lettre de Branche de Vigne... D'Hermione Granger. Il faudrait qu'il s'y habitue – qu'il accepte le fait que cette fille mystérieuse et dont il s'éprenait était une née-moldue, Gryffondor, et meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. _Argh._ Drago lut ce qu'Hermione lui avait écrit puis fourra la lettre dans sa malle d'école. Il envisagea de la jeter, mais il n'y arriva pas.

Il passa la fin de ses vacances caché dans sa chambre, essayant d'éviter le grand n'importe quoi qui l'entourait. Drago pensait qu'il allait imploser comme une vieille étoile lors d'un effondrement gravitationnel. Juste BAM. Trou noir. Finalement, les vacances de Noël prirent fin et il retourna à Poudlard.

Drago arriva en avance au Poudlard Express, espérant trouver un compartiment sans voir personne. Surtout Hermione Granger. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire face, pas maintenant. Il arriva au premier compartiment libre et se cacha à l'intérieur.

La porte s'ouvrit. C'était Blaise.

- Salut, dit Blaise en le saluant de la tête avant de s'écrouler sur le siège en face de lui. Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? Après... Tu sais...

- Ne demande même pas, répondit Drago en gémissant.

Il se frappa la tête contre le mur qui était derrière lui.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Ah, non, s'il vous plaît. Pansy.

- Bonjour, doudou, dit-elle en se calant près de Drago.

C'était un « doudou » bizarre, sans éclat, et cela prit Drago au dépourvu. Non pas qu'il était assez fou pour demander si quelque chose n'allait pas...

Quelques autres personnes s'entassèrent dans le compartiment. Goyle. Nott. L'amie de Pansy, Daphné Greengrass. Ils discutaient tous du prochain semestre, du Professeur Ombrage, et de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Dans le compartiment, tout le monde en faisait partie, sauf Daphné et Blaise.

Le train s'arrêta brusquement et la porte se ferma dans un bruit sec. Le train était-il bloqué ? Drago se redressa d'un bond.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Quelques-uns haussèrent les épaules, d'autres dirent « Je sais pas. ».

- Est-ce qu'on est enfermés ? demanda Draphné en se rongeant les ongles.

Goyle essaya d'ouvrir la porte en la poussant mais elle ne céda pas. Pour Drago, il était impensable de rester coincé dans ce wagon avec ces gens-là. Il sortit sa baguette.

- Alohomora, dit-il.

Non.

- Joli sort de première année, Malefoy, dit Nott.

- Il fallait essayer.

Drago s'affala de nouveau sur son fauteuil. Qu'allait-il faire avec ces gens jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de là ? Leur jeter des sorts, peut-être. Enfin, tous sauf Blaise... Peut-être Daphné. Elle n'était pas si horrible. Il ne lancerait pas de sort à Pansy. C'était sa copine. OK. Pas de sort – il allait juste se plaindre.

- On est coincés, on est coincés ! bredouilla Pansy avant de se mettre à tambouriner à la porte. Sortez-nous de là ! Vous feriez mieux de nous sortir de là tout de suite !

Bang. Paf. Gémissement.

- Tout de suite ! Continua-t-elle. Vous m'entendez ?

Pansy glissa au sol, vaincue.

- Tu peux calmer ta copine, s'il te plait ? gronda Nott à l'intention de Drago.

- Pansy, lève-toi.

Ouais, il ne pouvait pas être plus apaisant. Daphné respirait péniblement et se faisait du vent sur la figure, mais restait calme.

- Tu vas bien, Daphné ?

- Oui. Je suis juste un peu claustrophobe, c'est tout.

- Continue juste de respirer. Ils nous sortirons de là bientôt. Au pire des cas, on brise la vitre et on saute par la fenêtre, OK ?

Daphné sourit faiblement.

- Peut-être que si on court vers la porte elle pourrait voler en éclats, suggéra Goyle.

- T'es sérieux ? demanda Blaise.

Goyle haussa les épaules. Tout le monde se mit debout en criant, compta jusqu'à trois puis ils essayèrent de défoncer la porte de toutes leurs forces. Rien.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous blottis les uns aux autres, en train de parler. L'air frais s'infiltrait par les fenêtres, donc leur proximité les aidait.

Pansy enroulait ses cheveux autour de son doigt. Encore et encore. Ça commençait à donner le vertige à Drago.

- Quand je sortirai d'ici, dit Daphné, je commencerai à être plus gentille avec ma petite sœur. Je veux dire, si j'étais allée m'asseoir avec elle comme elle le voulait, je ne serais peut-être pas coincée ici.

Elle laissa un demi sourire se former sur son visage.

- J'arrêterai de taper les gens – du moins pas dans la figure, dit Goyle en soupirant.

_Bon objectif._

- Je pense que je vais me teindre les cheveux en blonds, dit Pansy.

- Je donnerai sa chance à cette Poufsouffle, Monica, dit Blaise dans un soupir, en regardant dehors.

Branche de Vigne. Hermione. C'était tout ce à quoi il pensait.

- Quand je sortirai d'ici, commença Drago, ...

- J'ai tellement faim ! se lamenta Pansy.

- Désolé, les gars, leur parvint une voix depuis l'autre côté de la porte, qui s'ouvrit en grinçant. Vous pouvez sortir.

C'était la meilleure nouvelle du MONDE !

Ce soir-là, Drago fit ce qu'il aurait dû faire longtemps auparavant. Il rompit avec Pansy Parkinson. Bien sûr, elle cassa la moitié des choses qui se trouvaient dans la salle commune des Serpentard, mais ça en valait la peine.

_Chère Branche de Vigne,_

_Ce soir, quelque chose est arrivé. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que c'est, mais tout est devenu clair. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire pourquoi je n'étais pas là l'autre soir. C'est personnel... Le genre de choses dont on ne parle jamais. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je suis en train de préparer quelque chose et que c'est très important. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir blessée. Tu espérais rencontrer quelqu'un à qui tu tiens, et à la place tu as vu quelqu'un que tu détestes. Peux-tu me pardonner ? J'attends des tes nouvelles._

_Bien à toi,_

_Faucon d'Argent_

Branche de Vigne était peut-être Hermione Granger, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser partir. Sans elle, il arrivait à peine à respirer. Il pria pour qu'elle lui réponde.

* * *

**Désolée d'avoir tant tardé ! Promis, le weekend prochain je serai plus productive (vive les vacances :D)**

**Guest : Voilà le soulagement de Drago que tu espérais :P**

**Mama : Merci encore !**

**Stiitch : Ah, te revoilà ! Je me demandais où tu étais passée xD**

**Bienvenue à Zoclette, à Naoki Akuro et à Mimi3094 !**

* * *

**Vous aurez remarqué que maintenant, il y a des titres aux chapitres ! C'est de ma faute, je les avais oubliés au début, alors j'ai vite réparé mon erreur.**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 14 !**


	14. Problèmes en Potions

**Chapitre 14 – Problèmes en Potions**

* * *

- Je pense que quelque chose d'horrible, comme un accident, par exemple, l'a empêché de venir, dit Hermione qui était assise sur son lit, adossée à la tête de celui-ci, dans le dortoir des filles.

Ginny, qui était au pied du lit, n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Faucon d'Argent depuis des semaines.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne soit pas venu, dit Ginny. Tu es toute sentimentale à propos de lui, depuis des mois.

- Je ne suis PAS sentimentale, dit Hermione en soupirant.

Ginny haussa un sourcil d'un air perplexe. _D'accord._

- Peut-être un peu sentimentale, dit Hermione.

- Mais quand même. Je suis navrée qu'il t'ait posé un lapin.

- Il ne m'a pas posé de lapin. Quelque chose est arrivé... Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu ? continua Hermione en laissant tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Et s'il était venu puis reparti une fois m'avoir vue ?

- Certainement pas. Une personne saine d'esprit ne s'en irait pas après t'avoir regardée.

- Peut-être qu'il s'est désartibulé en transplanant à Londres.

- Exactement, dit Ginny, souriante.

D'une certaine manière, elle se sentait mieux à l'idée que Faucon d'Argent ait subi un terrible accident plutôt qu'à celle qu'il lui ait posé un lapin. Elle n'en était pas fière.

- Il s'est peut-être fait renverser par un bus moldu.

- Et il n'a pas pu envoyer de lettre depuis un hôpital moldu, dit Hermione.

Elle attendit que Ginny entre dans son jeu et lui donne une autre raison qui expliquerait l'absence de Faucon d'Argent, mais Ginny paraissait simplement inquiète et pensive.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione.

Ginny alla à sa valise et en sortit le Chicaneur.

- Le Chicaneur ?

- Il date de Noël.

Hermione prit le journal et lut la page de garde.

- « Les attaques de Nargoles continuent en Roumanie » ?

- Pas celui-là. Celui-ci, dit Ginny après avoir trouvé la page et en lui montrant maintenant l'article en question.

- « Vous-Savez-Qui, repéré dans la partie moldue de Londres », lut Hermione d'un ton interrogateur. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

Elle n'était pas d'humeur à s'inquiéter à cause de Voldemort.

- Eh bien, commença Ginny, peut-être que... Je veux dire, tu étais dans la partie moldue de Londres ce soir-là... Pourquoi irait-il... Et tu ne connais même pas son nom. Réfléchis. Ça explique tout. Quelqu'un l'a vu, donc il a dû s'enfuir avant qu'on puisse le prendre en photo. Waouh... Tu pourrais être morte en ce moment-même.

Hermione était bouche bée. Elle pensait qu'elles avaient clos le débat. Ginny était folle.

- Faucon d'Argent n'est PAS Voldemort.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

- Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que la dernière fois que j'écrivais à quelqu'un dont je ne connaissais pas l'identité, c'était à Voldemort.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. C'était impossible. Elle lança le Chicaneur dans la valise de Ginny.

- Je crois que tu n'es pas objective.

Ginny laissa sa tête reposer vers l'arrière. Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques minutes.

- Tu es restée seule combien de temps ?

Hermione se mit à rire en se remémorant l'horrible souvenir de cette soirée.

- Quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que Drago Malefoy arrive.

- Quoi ? cria Ginny avant de se redresser.

- Oui, ne m'en parle pas, dit Hermione. Allez, on devrait aller en cours. J'ai Potions.

Rogue était à l'avant de la salle de cours, un air d'amertume sur le visage encore plus prononcé que d'habitude. Hermione s'assit entre Ron et Harry, qui discutaient Quidditch malgré Hermione qui était au milieu. Et, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Drago Malefoy était à l'opposé de sa place attitrée (à côté de Pansy). A la place, il était directement en face d'eux.

Hermione essaya de se concentrer sur sa potion mais ça commençait à être difficile car ses pensées restaient dirigées vers Faucon d'Argent. Elle voulait avoir de ses nouvelles, mais elle allait devoir se faire à l'idée qu'il ne lui parlerait probablement plus jamais. Cette idée lui donna le vertige.

Elle éminçait des tentacules de calamar et leur jus violet coulait partout sur ses mains. C'était assez dégoûtant et pas si simple à faire, mais elle avait la technique.

Malefoy se tourna vers elle et la regarda en face sans rien dire. Les yeux d'Hermione oscillèrent entre le blond et les tentacules qu'elle était en train de trancher.

- Hermione, dit Malefoy.

Hermione se figea. Il ne l'avait jamais, jamais, appelée Hermione auparavant. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis ce soir-là, dans le parc.

- Comment tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il.

Ron et Harry regardaient tous deux Malefoy à présent, avec des yeux immobiles et lançant des éclairs furieux. Hermione ajusta sa position, gênée, en se demandant si elle devait lui répondre.

- Comment je fais quoi ? dit-elle en soupirant.

- Comment tu coupes les tentacules en tranches si fines. Chaque fois que j'essaie, je les broie.

Drago Malefoy était-il en train de lui demander de l'aide ? Ça devait être un piège, mais elle ne voyait pas quoi.

- Comme si elle allait t'aider, cracha Ron.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier. Elle ne devrait sans doute pas l'aider.

- Comment tu les coupes ? demanda Hermione.

Malefoy se poussa pour qu'elle puisse voir comment il procédait. Il tenait lâchement son couteau par le bout du manche et essayait de couper les tentacules dans leur longueur, mais elles ne faisaient que s'échapper.

Harry regardait Hermione bouche bée, comme si elle avait commis l'irréparable. Et vraiment, c'est ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais mal ?

Hein ? Malefoy venait-il vraiment de dire qu'il faisait mal quelque chose ? Ça devenait de plus en plus bizarre.

- Euh, dit Hermione, il faut que tu tiennes ton couteau plus haut.

Malefoy s'approcha d'elle et attrapa le couteau. Elle soupira.

- Comme ça.

Alors qu'elle plaça sa main sur celle de Malefoy et qu'elle la décala vers le haut du manche du couteau, le visage d'Hermione s'empourpra. Ses doigts s'attardèrent brièvement sur sa peau. Le regard de Malefoy rencontra celui d'Hermione. Son estomac vacilla puis elle retira sa main.

- Coupe-les horizontalement, c'est tout. Ça devrait aider.

- Merci, Hermione, dit Malefoy en se retournant pour être face à son chaudron.

Harry et Ron la fixèrent du regard, leurs yeux plus larges qu'elle ne les avait jamais vus.

- Sérieusement, chuchota Harry, c'était quoi, ça ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Elle ne savait vraiment pas.

Ce midi-là, une chouette vint trouver Hermione. C'était un courrier de lui. De Faucon d'Argent. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort quand elle l'ouvrit. Il ne lui disait pas où il était, ni ne lui proposait de la rencontrer à nouveau. Mais ça lui allait. Ils pouvaient simplement s'écrire des lettres toute leur vie.

Ça lui suffirait. Enfin, presque.

_Sa main sur celle de Drago..._

Hermione repoussa cette pensée. Elle ne voulait penser qu'à Faucon d'Argent.

_Cher Faucon d'Argent,_

_J'espère que ton projet important avance bien. Je suis certaine que ça compte beaucoup pour toi, et tout ce qui compte pour toi compte aussi pour moi. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Nos conversations me manquent. Rien, rien ne me donnerait envie d'y mettre fin. Quand je t'écris, la douleur du monde semble insignifiante, et toute la joie semble plus vive._

_Bien à toi, comme toujours,_

_Branche de Vigne_

* * *

**NOTE**

**Hahhhahhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !**

.

(J'ai l'impression de toujours pousser un cri de guerre quand je publie un chapitre. Bref, toutes mes excuses, je n'y peux rien.)

.

J'ai une précision à faire : je sais qu'il y a un détail bizarre dans ce chapitre. **Ginny** ne peut pas avoir sa valise dans la chambre d'Hermione puisqu'elles ne sont pas de la même année. Donc si vous aussi vous l'avez remarqué, sachez que je n'y suis pour rien :D

.

Sinon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Merci encore à **toutes celles qui ont posté des reviews**, elles sont toujours aussi appréciées et motivantes :) Pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte, voilà mes réponses.

**Mama** : Elle n'a pas mis longtemps à répondre, mais ça te plaît quand même ? ^^

**Guest** : Pour l'instant, Hermione ne sait toujours pas que c'est à Drago qu'elle écrit :P Il faudra encore attendre pour sa réaction !

**Ophdess** : Un peu de patience ! On ne sait rien pour l'instant ^^ Enfin vous ne savez rien pour l'instant xD (Est-ce normal que je ne puisse pas t'envoyer de MP ? Peut-être que c'est fait exprès, sait-on jamais...)

**Stiitch le retour** : Dommage que le chapitre avec Blaise ne t'ait pas plu. Bon, il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais bon... Est-ce que celui-ci t'a plu ? Ils ont à nouveau une "conversation" alors peut-être que tu as préféré ?

Et puis des lecteurs nous ont rejoints ou se sont faits connaître ! Alors bienvenue à **X-Jenilynn**, **PrincesseDream** et **Yuuhi28** !

Alors, je sais, je n'avais pas prévu de publier ce chapitre avant le weekend, mais je ne pouvais simplement pas résister ! J'ai eu (ou pris) plus de temps que prévu et j'ai pu traduire ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Mais je doute que vous m'en vouliez xD

* * *

**AVIS À TOUS**

Bon, et sinon je réfléchis déjà à mon **prochain projet**. Après cette fic, qui ne compte maintenant plus que 6 chapitres, je compte bien continuer à traduire. Donc si vous avez des requêtes, n'hésitez pas ! Un couple en particulier ? Toujours le même, ou pas ? Plus d'aventure ? Une autre génération ? Dites-moi tout.

* * *

Allez,** À BIENTÔT ! :)**


	15. Visite à l'infirmerie

**Chapitre 15 – Visite à l'infirmerie**

* * *

Potter et son gang préparaient quelque chose. Drago n'arrêtait pas de voir des gens se faufiler dans les couloirs et discuter à voix basse. Il devrait reporter cela au Professeur Ombrage. Il faisait partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale (bien qu'avec peu d'enthousiasme). Il prendrait un plaisir profond et indicible à dénoncer Potter et à rendre sa vie aussi épouvantable que l'était celle de Drago. Mais dénoncer Potter revenait à dénoncer ses amis, et Hermione Granger était une de ses amis, et Hermione Granger était Branche de Vigne. Et il était...

Eh bien, oui, il était amoureux de Branche de Vigne. Alors il ne dirait rien. En plus, quoi que cela soit, ce que Potter faisait avait probablement quelque chose à voir avec son combat contre Vous-Savez-Qui, et pas de Vous-Savez-Qui voulait dire ravoir une salle de bain à lui tout seul.

Drago descendit jusqu'au hall, les mains dans les poches. Les couloirs étaient remplis d'élèves qui allaient d'un cours à un autre. Il aimait sa capacité à pouvoir se fondre dans la masse. C'était rassurant. Drago cherchait Blaise. Blaise lui avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose à lui raconter.

Londubat le heurta par accident. Drago allait sortir une de ses blagues « Londubat est un imbécile », mais il l'entendit dire quelque chose qui le stoppa.

- Pauvre Hermione, elle est tellement malade... A l'infirmerie.

Hermione ? A l'infirmerie ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Si elle était blessée à cause de Potter et de quelque activité ridicule qu'ils avaient depuis le début de l'année, il allait le tuer.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, Drago poussa la porte de l'infirmerie de Poudlard avec un bras. Il portait un livre au bout de l'autre. Tous les lits étaient vides, leurs draps blancs bien bordés dans les matelas ; sauf un. Un seul lit était occupé.

Hermione éternua. Elle avait le nez et les joues rouge vif, et ses cheveux attachés étaient plus en broussaille qu'il ne les avait vus depuis leur troisième année. Elle transpirait, la sueur se collant à sa peau, et elle reniflait. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir...

_Drago. Reprends-toi._

Il s'éclaircit la voix. Hermione se tourna pour le regarder puis sursauta.

- Salut, Granger, dit-il.

- Malefoy ? Pourquoi tu es là ?

- Je peux m'approcher ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant un petit peu.

- Je suis contagieuse, répliqua-t-elle avant d'éternuer et de s'essuyer le nez avec un mouchoir.

- Je vais tenter le coup.

Drago s'assit sur le lit à côté de celui d'Hermione, un sourire en coin.

- Je ne crois pas que te parler soit une bonne idée, là.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pomfresh m'a fait prendre des potions bizarres et des tonifiants, donc je ne suis pas entièrement sûre que tout ce que je dis n'est pas en Grec ancien.

- Je peux t'assurer que c'est bien de l'Anglais. Et parfaitement compréhensible.

Il y eut un silence.

- Hé, dit Drago.

- Pourquoi tu es toujours partout, maintenant ?

- J'ai entendu Londubat dire que tu étais malade. J'étais... inquiet.

Drago eut du mal à dire le mot « inquiet ». Toute sa vie, on lui avait appris à détester les gens comme Hermione Granger, et il n'arrivait plus à voir pourquoi.

- Mais tu me détestes...

Drago soupira en faisant bouger le livre entre ses mains.

- Je ne te déteste pas.

- Tu fais de ma vie un enfer.

- Je te l'accorde.

- Alors tu viens ici avec un... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un livre.

- Tu viens ici avec un livre pour quoi ? Pour te faire un plaisir de me voir souffrir ?

Hermione renifla. Drago tira un mouchoir d'une boîte et le lui tendit. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le prit.

- Non.

- Pour que je me sente moins bien ?

- Non. Je te fais te sentir moins bien ?

- Non. Je ne sais pas.

Un autre silence gênant s'ensuivit. Drago restait là, sur le lit, à regarder Hermione fixement, incapable de quitter des yeux son visage rouge et bouffi, mais pourtant parfait.

- Donc, euh, comment va Pansy ? demanda Hermione.

- Je sais pas. J'lui ai pas parlé.

Hermione se redressa dans son lit de manière à s'asseoir plus droit.

- C'est pas ta petite amie ?

- Ex.

- A cause de l'histoire de Mrs Malefoy ? Pardon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je parle de ça.

- C'est pas grave, dit Drago en envoyant ses pieds sur le lit. Je commence à m'habituer à tes commentaires, maintenant.

- Ça ne m'en donne quand même pas le droit. Tu devrais probablement partir, maintenant.

Ses grands yeux marrons scintillaient. C'était sûrement dû à sa condition, mais ça n'en était pas moins joli. Drago sentit son visage chauffer. Il se leva doucement.

- Je t'ai apporté ça.

Elle prit le livre qu'il lui tendait.

- Merci. _Anne... la maison aux pignons verts_ ?

- Oui.

- Mon livre préféré, dit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui.

- Comment tu le sais ? demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive, en le regardant.

- Je t'ai entendu le dire à Potter en cours, une fois.

Ceci, évidemment, n'était pas vrai. Elle le lui avait dit dans une de ses lettres.

- Hum. Je ne m'en souviens pas, mais merci. C'est adorable... Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu te comportes de manière si gentille.

Il se rassit mollement sur le lit et poussa un gémissement.

- Tu es obligée de tout analyser ?

Hermione soupira et tourna quelques pages.

- Et donc, tu attendais qui quand je suis tombé sur toi dans le parc, la veille de Noël ?

Hermione secoua la tête, ses joues rougissant à vitesse grand V.

- Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit ce soir-là. Je n'avais pas le droit d'insinuer que...

- C'était de ma faute. J'aurais juste dû te laisser tranquille.

- Ouais. Mais je n'avais quand même pas le droit.

- Et moi, j'avais le droit ? Pourquoi, parce que je suis un Malefoy, un Mangemort, purement cruel, le tout jusqu'au bout des doigts ?

Drago alla de son lit jusqu'au pied de celui d'Hermione, qui répondit :

- A peu près.

Drago eut un sourire en coin. Elle recommençait. Toujours en train de l'insulter. Ça l'énerverait si ce n'était pas mignon, dans un sens... Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre... Si ce n'était pas Branche de Vigne...

- J'ai fait de ta vie un enfer, dit Drago. J'ai dit des choses horribles sur toi. Tu as tous les droits de me détester.

Elle le détestait vraiment, et il le savait. Mais ça le tuait de savoir que LA fille qu'il voulait plus que tout le détesterait peut-être à jamais.

- Je ne te déteste pas, dit-elle dans un soupir.

- Ce n'était pas contre toi, tu sais ? Toutes ces choses que j'ai dites.

- Comme « Sang-de-bourbe » ?

- C'est des choses que j'entendais. Je les aurais dites à n'importe qui. Ce n'était pas personnel.

Hermione tourna brusquement la tête vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça, « Ce n'était pas personnel. » ? Ça semblait personnel ! Ça semblait personnel, bordel, quand mon moi de douze ans pleurait à cause de ça !

La pensée de faire pleurer Hermione donna à Drago envie de vomir. Il avait été horrible.

- Je crois que j'ai trop crié. J'ai la tête qui tourne, dit Hermione avant de reposer sa tête sur son oreiller. Pourquoi tu es là, déjà ?

Drago se rapprocha d'elle.

- Je pensais qu'on pourrait, peut-être, être, euh... amis.

Waouh, ça paraissait ridicule. Mais c'était vrai. Il voulait être ami avec elle... Plus qu'ami, mais il n'allait pas aller jusque là pour le moment.

- On ne peut pas être amis.

- J'imagine que tu as raison. Fils de Mangemort, Née-Moldue. Ça ne marcherait jamais. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, à propos de la personne que tu retrouvais au parc.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Pourquoi ? Tu l'aimes vraiment, ce gars, non ?

S'il te plaît, dis « oui ». S'il te plaît, dis « oui ».

- Oui. Vraiment beaucoup, même.

OUI. OUI. OUI. Drago entendit la voix de Blaise lui dire, dans sa tête, d'arrêter de faire son Poufsouffle.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui ?

Hermione soupira et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

- Tu vas te moquer de moi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et pour une fois, tu auras raison de le faire.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je l'ai jamais rencontré.

Drago sourit.

- Tu veux dire... Tu t'es inscrite au Courrier Sorcier Anonyme ?

Il se mit à rire.

- Ne te moque pas.

- Je ne me moque pas. Crois-moi. Je comprends qu'on puisse être attiré.

Il caressa gentiment la main d'Hermione puis retira la sienne.

- Il a de la chance. Tu devrais le rencontrer.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ouais, peut-être.

Drago se pencha vers Hermione, dont il sentit le corps de raidir. Il ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de celle-ci.

- Rétablis-toi bien, Hermione.

Il sourit et sortit de l'infirmerie. Il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger. Drago était aussi cinglé que Vous-Savez-Qui.

* * *

**NOTE**

Voilà mon cadeau pour la soirée ! J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. Déjà, il est plus long que les autres, mais en plus, on a une avancée dans leur communication (pas toujours facile...) ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

**Guest** : Merci d'être toujours là, et tes propositions pour des futures traductions sont prises en compte :)

**Kumi** : Grosse ressemblance, là aussi, non ?

Sinon, haie d'honneur à **Ewilia**, nouvelle lectrice, et **Tite Rei**, à qui je n'avais pas fait de mot de bienvenue ! Excuse-moi pour l'oublie !

* * *

**PROCHAINE TRADUCTION**

J'ai eu plusieurs propositions de shippings pour la suite de mon aventure, alors merci à celles qui ont donné leurs idées :) J'avoue cependant que je suis plutôt tentée de continuer sur ma lancée Hermione/Drago ou à essayer un Hermione/Blaise ou même un Rose/Scorpius. Je cherche dans ces deux "secteurs" et je prendrai la première qui me plaira le plus !

* * *

A demain, chers amis, vous qui êtes tous fans d'Harry Potter, fous de fanfictions, et aussi cinglés que Drago (et Vous-Savez-Qui). Faites de beaux rêves :)


	16. Bavardage à Pré-au-Lard

**Chapitre 16 – Bavardage à Pré-au-Lard**

* * *

_Cher Faucon d'Argent,_

_J'y ai réfléchi. Beaucoup, d'ailleurs. Je sais que ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu la dernière fois, mais je pense vraiment qu'on devrait se rencontrer. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses._

_Affectueusement,_

_Branche de Vigne_

Hermione était à la volière. Elle sentait souffler le vent frais du début de printemps contre son visage. Elle attacha la lettre à l'une des chouettes de l'école, qui s'envola par la fenêtre en faisant battre ses ailes blanches au-dessus du domaine de Poudlard, dont les plantes commençaient leur renaissance annuelle. Le parfum des floraisons embaumait légèrement l'air qu'elle respirait en allant à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire quand Ombrage parcourait l'école comme si elle était une dictatrice milicienne.

Au moins, elle n'avait pas annulé le week-end à Pré-au-Lard. Avec un peu de chance, Ombrage ne serait même pas là. Hermione avait entendu Blaise dire à Pansy qu'Ombrage avait une entrevue avec le Ministre, et donc qu'elle ne serait pas là du week-end. Quasiment toute l'école festoyait.

Hermione passa le reste de la journée à travailler, à traîner avec Harry et Ron (un passe-temps qui lui manquait), à penser à Faucon d'Argent et, de temps en temps et malheureusement, à Drago Malefoy. Ses cheveux blonds. Ses yeux gris. Son sourire. Son rire.

Ce soir-là, Hermione reçut une lettre de Faucon d'Argent. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Que répondait-il ?

Elle l'ouvrit violemment et se mit à lire.

_Chère Branche de Vigne,_

_J'adorerais te rencontrer mais je suis encore en plein dans mon projet. Je te promets que quand ce sera le bon moment, on se rencontrera. Ce que je souhaite plus que tout, c'est te voir. Tu es adorable, intelligente, et drôle. Je pense à toi tout le temps. La vérité, c'est que même grâce à nos petites conversations épistolaires, tu arrives à me rendre meilleur. Je te dois tant._

_Bien à toi,_

_Faucon d'Argent_

Hermione s'endormit avec les mots de Faucon d'Argent à l'esprit. Ils allèrent jusque dans ses rêves.

Le lendemain matin, elle se prépara pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, mais découvrit que pendant qu'elle était en train de lire, le veille au soir, Harry, Ron et Ginny s'étaient attirés des ennuis en se battant avec Crabbe et Goyle, et n'avaient pas le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Hermione faillit ne pas y aller, mais elle avait des choses à acheter à Honeydukes, et Ron et Harry voulaient tous les deux qu'elle aille leur chercher quelques trucs.

Le pub des Trois Balais grouillait de clients, comme toujours. Les gens s'amassaient autour des tables et buvaient, mangeait et riaient. C'était une vision bienvenue à côté du morne univers qu'était Poudlard sous la direction du Professeur Ombrage.

- Une bière au beurre, dit Hermione.

L'homme mince lui tendit sa boisson. Elle paya et alla s'installer à une petite table libre près de la fenêtre. Ça lui faisait vraiment du bien d'être en-dehors de Poudlard. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir à nouveau respirer, malgré l'odeur de renfermé des Trois Balais.

- J'ai réfléchi, dit une voix calme.

Hermione leva la tête de sa tasse. Drago Malefoy.

- On dirait que c'est une nouvelle expérience, pour toi, laissa-t-elle échapper.

Drago ne réagit pas ; il leva seulement un sourcil.

- Désolée, bredouilla-t-elle. Tu as réfléchi à quoi ?

Être agréable envers Drago n'était pas encore facile.

- Au gars avec qui tu corresponds.

Hermione soupira. Elle devrait simplement se lever et partir, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le faire.

- Faucon d'Argent.

- Ça me semble plutôt prétentieux, comme nom.

- Tu ne le connais pas.

- Mais quand même, « Faucon d'Argent », dit-il en marquant ses derniers mots.

Son menton était posé dans sa main et il se pencha en avant. Ses yeux scintillants étaient fixés sur Hermione. Les mains de celle-ci commencèrent à trembler.

- Allez, quoi ! Il se prend pour qui, ce gars ?

- J'aime assez son nom, répondit Hermione en fixant Drago à son tour, mais trouvant cela de plus en plus difficile.

- Tu as fini ?

Il ne restait qu'une petite mousse au fond de la tasse d'Hermione ; Drago la but avant d'ajouter :

- Bien. J'ai besoin de trucs chez Honeydukes.

Il prit Hermione par le bras et la tira pour qu'elle se lève. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi elle le suivit.

Honeydukes était bondé, comme d'habitude. C'était une bonne chose. Le désordre était trop grand pour qu'on puisse remarquer que Drago et Hermione étaient plus ou moins ensemble dans la boutique, en train de parler et d'être civilisés.

- Tu aimes ça ? demanda-t-il en s'emparant d'une poignée de dragées surprises.

- C'est assez difficile d'aimer ou de ne pas aimer.

Drago haussa les épaules et laissa tomber des dragées dans sa bouche.

- Tu dois les acheter, tu sais ?

- Évidemment, dit-il la bouche pleine.

Drago mâcha et son visage passa d'un blanc brillant à un vert petit-pois en quelques secondes.

- Ah. Erk.

Il ferma les yeux en grimaçant et avala, puis frappa l'étalage avec son poing.

- Ça va ?

- C'était poivre... et cire d'oreille... et banane, je pense. Banane poivrée à la cire d'oreille. Pas un goût que je conseillerais.

La figure de Drago retrouva doucement sa pâleur habituelle. Hermione essayait de ne pas rire.

- Répugnant, dit-elle.

- J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour m'enlever le goût de la bouche, continua-t-il en saisissant trois sucettes rondes et géantes colorées d'orange et de rouge.

- Ces sucettes sont plus grosses que ta tête, dit Hermione.

- C'est pour ça que je les aime.

- Je viens de me rendre compte que tu as une tête vraiment petite.

- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Eh bien, ton cher Faucon d'Argent a sans doute une grande tête. Une tête géante, même. De la taille de deux pastèques, à cause de piqures de milliers d'abeilles.

Hermione prit une des sucettes de Drago.

- Ça ne me dérangerait pas, dit-elle.

- C'est bon de savoir ce qui te plaît. Les têtes géantes avec des piqures d'abeilles.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est peu probable.

Elle prit quelques friandises que Ron lui avait demandé et une boîte de chocogrenouilles pour elle. Ça avait toujours été ses confiseries préférées.

- Alors, pourquoi tu n'as pas encore rencontré ce gars ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Hermione en gémissant. Ça me rend plutôt folle, d'ailleurs. Il m'a dit qu'il travaillait à un projet.

- Un projet ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ah, je sais. Il essaie de faire désenfler les piqures ; ou peut-être que votre amour est interdit. Comme, ah, je sais qui c'est ! dit-il en mettant une de ses sucettes devant sa bouche, feignant la surprise. C'est le Professeur Rogue !

- J'en doute, dit Hermione en riant. Même si Ginny, elle, pensait réellement que Faucon d'Argent était Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Je sais qui ?

C'était vraiment un nom déroutant.

- Non, je veux dire Lord Voldemort, murmura-t-elle.

Hermione s'était habituée à dire « Voldemort » au cours des dernières années, mais ça lui paraissait différent de le dire à Drago, dont le père était un Mangemort connu.

- Ce qui est complètement ridicule, ajouta-t-elle.

- Complètement.

- La seule chose qui m'importe en ce qui concerne Faucon d'Argent, à part qu'il ne soit pas Voldemort, c'est les elfes de maison. Je ne pourrais jamais être avec quelqu'un qui a un elfe de maison.

- J'ai un elfe de maison, dit Drago, les sourcils froncés. J'imagine que ça exclut cette possibilité. On ne sera jamais ensemble.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Je pense que le destin avait déjà exclu cette possibilité, Drago.

Elle plaça sur le comptoir ce qu'elle voulait acheter et paya. Drago suivit le mouvement (avec un supplément pour la poignée de dragées surprises).

- C'était sympa de... tomber sur toi, comme ça, dit Drago en souriant. On pourrait remettre ça, un de ces jours. Samedi prochain. Vers midi.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Était-il en train de l'inviter à sortir ? Était-elle sur le point de dire...

- D'accord.

Yep. Elle l'avait dit.

* * *

**NOTE**

Merci encore pour votre super soutien et ces reviews très agréables :)

**Stiitch** : Juste pour ta sortie de cours (tu n'as pas cours le samedi après-midi, hein ?), voilà le chapitre suivant :D

**Guest** : Toujours pas de découverte d'identité ! Pas trop déçue ? Mais en échange, une super conversation :)

Nouveaux followers : Bienvenue à **Rosina12** et **Mileyalex** !

* * *

Allez, je prends une pause avant de m'y remettre. Ciaoooo :)


	17. Le forêt interdite

**Chapitre 17 – La Forêt Interdite**

* * *

Le vent frais soufflait sur la cour de Poudlard. Le ciel d'un bleu Serdaigle était lacéré par des bandes de nuages blancs, fins et clairsemés. Drago était assis contre le tronc d'un arbre dont il appréciait l'ombre.

Il avait passé la semaine à aider la fana de chats à absorber le reste de la joie qui régnait à Poudlard, mais ce, à contre-cœur. Elle était pire que Voldemort. Ce mec était complètement fou, mais il n'avait pas peur de s'amuser un peu, même si c'était un amusement diabolique et dangereux. Tout ce qui maintenait en place la santé mentale de Drago était Hermione et ses lettres.

_Cher Faucon d'Argent,_

_En ce moment, la vie est très dure. Tout semble s'effondrer. Des fois, je me mets à pleurer sans savoir pourquoi, mais j'essaie de faire en sorte que personne ne me voie. Mais j'ai confiance en toi et je te fais part de tout. J'aimerais que tu sois là, avec moi. J'aimerais que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Branche de Vigne_

Il avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où il avait lu ses mots. Il avait besoin d'eux. Et, apparemment, Hermione avait besoin de lui ; mais lui dire qui il était ne serait pas facile. Drago avait voulu le lui dire plein de fois, mais il n'avait pas pu. Il ne méritait pas sa confiance, encore moins son amour. Mais, par Merlin, il l'aimait ! Drago aimait tellement Hermione que ça l'empêchait de respirer normalement. S'il voulait qu'ils soient ensemble un jour, il allait devoir faire quelque chose. Et quelque chose d'important. Mais quoi ?

Hermione sortit du linceul du château. Son visage rayonnait sous le soleil de l'après-midi. Elle portait un short en jean et un gilet rose. Ses cheveux ondulés, qui auparavant lui semblaient si broussailleux et rebelles, étaient maintenant charmants et rebondissaient, pleins de vie. Ils étaient rassemblés sur le côté en une queue de cheval. Elle était seule, pas un Potter ni un Weasley en vue. Exactement comme Drago aimait les choses.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, ce qui retourna l'estomac de Drago. Hermione regarda autour d'eux, pour chercher des témoins qui pourraient les voir ensemble, se dit Drago, et quand elle se rendit compte que la voie était libre, elle trottina jusqu'à lui.

- Ta proposition tient toujours ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Drago sourit. Sans mépris ni suffisance. Un vrai sourire.

- Bien sûr. Viens.

Drago saisit le poignet d'Hermione et la tira jusqu'à la lisière des arbres, au bord du parc.

- La forêt interdite ? dit Hermione d'une voix qui se cassa sur la fin. Tu sais pourquoi on l'appelle « interdite » ?

- Parce qu'elle est interdite. Exactement comme j'aime les choses, dit Drago.

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Au moins, ça ne l'avait jamais été. Faire ce qu'on lui disait de faire était une de ses plus grandes compétences, mais Hermione avait changé cela. Elle lui était interdite, mais elle était aussi tout ce qu'il voulait.

Ils se mirent à courir entre les arbres, la température baissant instantanément. L'air était également plus humide à cet endroit, presque assez humide pour pouvoir le boire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda Hermione.

- On se cache du regard indiscret de la brigade inquisitoriale.

- Tu ne fais pas toi-même partie de la brigade ? demanda Hermione dans un frisson.

Drago enleva son cardigan vert et le drapa autour des épaules d'Hermione.

- Si, mais si j'étais un membre dévoué, j'aurais parlé à Ombrage de votre petit club, à toi et Potter. Comment il s'appelle ? Ah, oui. L'Armée de Dumbledore.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent et ses lèvres roses formèrent une ligne serrée.

- Tu étais au courant ?

- Je ne suis pas idiot.

- Ah bon ?

Drago secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas s'en empêcher. La main d'Hermione alla tout droit à sa bouche.

- Désolée, bredouilla-t-elle.

- T'en fais pas.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ?

Drago étudia Hermione qui resserra le cardigan et commença à le boutonner.

- Tu l'as rencontré ? demanda-t-il.

- Qui ?

- Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Harry...

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé si Potter l'avait vu mais si toi tu l'avais vu.

Hermione glissa contre une pierre couverte de mousse et s'y appuya.

- Non.

Drago se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

- Eh bien moi, oui. Et ce gars est taré.

Hermione se mit à rire, son nez rose se froissant dans l'action.

- Je pensais pas t'entendre dire ça un jour.

C'était le moment parfait. Le moment de lui dire. Il y avait autre chose, un secret qu'Hermine ne pensait pas que Drago pouvait avoir. Qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il était Faucon d'Argent. Tout son corps se mit à trembler.

Drago se tourna et plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione, couleur de miel. Elle inspira vivement. Il voulait formuler ses pensées mais il n'arrivait pas à sortir les mots. Il n'arrivait pas à attendre. Il voulait l'embrasser. Emmêler ses doigts dans ses cheveux châtains et sentir les douces lèvres d'Hermione sur les siennes qui étaient gercées.

Il se pencha. Elle se pencha aussi. Hermione se leva d'un bond.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Drago.

- J'avais oublié.

- Oublié quoi ?

Hermione avait les mains qui tremblaient.

- J'ai une séance. Tu sais, une séance, dit-elle en insistant le mot « séance ». Je suis désolée.

Drago se releva.

- Ils ne peuvent pas se passer de toi un moment ?

Elle secoua la tête et recula, comme si Drago était une menace et qu'il allait la blesser. Il mourrait avant de la blesser. A nouveau.

- Non. Je suis désolée. Il faut que j'y aille, dit Hermione.

Elle lui tourna le dos. La colère monta en Drago. Il attrapa le poignet d'Hermione.

- N'y va pas.

Hermione soupira longuement et inclina légèrement la tête. Elle n'essayait pas de se défaire de son contact.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je dois y aller que j'en ai envie.

Drago desserra sa prise sur son poignet et hocha la tête. Elle ajouta :

- On ne peut pas, tu sais ?

- Faucon d'Argent ? dit-il en feignant un rire.

Hermione sourit, mais c'était un sourire triste, un qui disait beaucoup de choses que Drago ne voulait pas voir dans ce sourire.

- Au revoir, Drago.

Son prénom, dans sa bouche, l'emplit de bonheur.

* * *

**NOTE**

J'ai fait ma flemmarde hier ! Enfin j'ai beaucoup lu, quoi ^^ Vous ne m'en voudrez pas j'espère. Mais j'ai trouvé une fanfiction très sympa à traduire. Bon, ce n'est pas avec Hermione, donc vous allez être déçues, c'est avec Albus Potter et une fille inventée, et un peu aussi avec Scorpius et Rose. Donc je continue à chercher un D/H pour vous, et je verrai si je peux traduire les deux en même temps pour que tout le monde soit content ;)

**Guest** : Toujours pas de découverte ! Ça vient, ça vient ^^

**Stiitch** : Il a un bon petit jeu, Drago, hein ? "C'est Faucon d'Argent, hein ? C'est de sa faute si on peut pas être ensemble ? *salauuuud*"

**Mama** : Pas tellement de piques dans ce chapitre, désolée ! Mais je ne contrôle rien, je ne fais que traduire... :P

Et bienvenue à **Lecrit** et **Pitouloulou** !

* * *

A bientôt ! ~ Delfine


	18. La prophétie

**Chapitre 18 – La prophétie**

* * *

La porte se fissurait un peu plus à chaque coup, à la moindre pression. Comment arrivaient-ils à entrer ? Leur lieu secret était compromis. Et il s'avérait qu'Hermione savait qu'un des membres de la brigade inquisitoriale était au courant de leurs réunions. Est-ce que Drago avait parlé ?

Les membres de l'AD essayaient de s'échapper avant qu'Ombrage ne puisse les attraper. Hermione et Harry étaient en train d'aider les autres membres à partir quand Ombrage ouvrit une brèche vers la pièce. Le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta. Ils étaient mort, renvoyés. Ça ne la souciait pas autant qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, du moins en ce qui concernait l'expulsion. Sa confiance en le Ministère était aussi faible qu'il était possible de l'être. Et il restait la dernière goutte. Hermione était tout simplement en colère.

Pansy Parkinson saisit le bras d'Hermione et le tordit. Elle grimaça de douleur mais ne le montra pas. Pansy la tira vers la gauche en un mouvement brusque, et elle se retrouva près de Drago. Son visage ne montrait aucune émotion, et bien qu'il ne paraissait pas contrarié de voir qu'ils s'étaient fait prendre, il n'avait pas non plus l'air content de la tournure que prenait la situation. Mais quand même, elle l'avait presque – presque – embrassé. A ce moment-là, Hermione en avait eu envie. Elle avait voulu sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses mains froides sur son visage. Merlin merci, elle ne l'avait pas laissé faire.

Toute la colère qu'elle ressentait envers Drago depuis des années se mit à bouillir en elle comme un potion toxique, qui explosa par le biais de ses lèvres.

- Tu me rends malade, Malefoy. Je te déteste. Je te déteste vraiment.

Les lèvres de Drago formèrent une fine ligne, et Hermione aperçut de l'émotion sur sa figure. De la tristesse. Rien que de la tristesse. Alors qu'on la traîna de la Salle sur Demande jusqu'au bureau du Professeur Ombrage, elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose que le visage de Drago Malefoy.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny et Luna étaient tous rassemblés dans le bureau d'Ombrage, ainsi que plusieurs membres de la brigade inquisitoriale, dont Drago. Hermione avait l'estomac agité. Elle essayait de se retenir de vomir. Sur leur chemin jusqu'au bureau, Hermione avait été témoin de quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à sortir de ses pensées. Le mot « cafard » écrit sur le visage d'une membre de l'AD. Son sort avait fonctionné. Ce n'était pas Drago qui l'avait dénoncée, et elle l'en avait accusé, elle lui avait dit qu'elle le détestait. Pourtant, dans son cœur, elle n'était pas sûre de ne pas le penser. Il avait été méchant pendant des années. Ce n'était pas facile de le lui pardonner. Ce n'était même probablement pas judicieux.

Rogue avait fait irruption et Harry avait réussi à lui dire pour Sirius, pour qu'il donne l'alerte à l'Ordre, mais ça n'allait pas empêcher Harry d'aller à sa recherche. Sirius était la semblance de famille qu'Harry n'avait jamais eue.

- J'imagine que nous allons devoir vous punir, dit Ombrage d'une voix bien trop réjouie pour les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Pansy tenait toujours Hermione d'une poigne de fer et Drago touchait à peine Ginny, en se tenant derrière elle.

- Le sortilège Doloris devrait..., continua Ombrage.

- C'est illégal ! cria Hermione.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez cette femme ? Le sortilège Doloris...

- Tenez votre langue, couina Ombrage, ce qui énerva encore plus Hermione.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

Hermione essaya de s'avancer, mais elle fut retenue par Pansy. Ses yeux furent attirés par Drago. Il articulait quelque chose silencieusement. Que faisait-il ? Essayait-il de lui dire quelque chose ?

Elle le regarda un moment, incapable de comprendre. Drago leva les mains, faisant semblant de se gratter le menton... Comme une barbe, et ses lèvres... Oui, il disait quelque chose. « Dumbledore », peut-être ?

Puis il ferma son poing et se mit à le balancer. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ses lèvres formaient un mot qui semblait avoir deux syllabes. Il oscilla sa main comme s'il donnait un coup de baguette, soupira, puis étira son pouce et son index, comme un pistolet. Une arme.

L'arme secrète de Dumbledore. C'est ce que recherchait Ombrage.

- NON ! hurla Hermione. Arrêtez ! Je vais tout vous dire.

- Hermione, non ! dit Harry en luttant contre la prise d'Ombrage.

- Je vais vous emmener à l'arme secrète de Dumbledore.

Ombrage sourit de toutes ses dents. Évidemment, il n'y avait pas d'arme secrète, mais ça leur donnait une issue, un moyen d'atteindre Sirius.

C'était ça. Drago Malefoy venait de leur donner une issue. Mais pourquoi ?

Grâce à Graup, Hermione et Harry échappèrent à Ombrage. Ils pouvaient maintenant aller voir Sirius. Harry voulut y aller tout seul, comme toujours, mais ils ne le laissèrent pas faire.

.

.

.

Le Département des mystères miroitait, tout bleu à cause des rangées sans fin de prophéties. Harry erra dans la salle à la recherche de celle qui les concernait, lui et Voldemort. Il finit par la trouver. La simple boule en verre qui diffusait une lumière bleue et qui était la cause de tous leurs problèmes. Ça avait dû être terrifiant pour Harry.

- Allons chercher Sirius, dit Hermione.

Tout à coup, un sorcier de grande taille, aux longs cheveux blonds et aux familiers yeux argentés, sortit de la pénombre. Lucius Malefoy. Le visage d'Hermione s'empourpra. Il ressemblait tant à Drago. Mais ce n'était pas Drago. Pas du tout.

Lucius et Harry s'énervaient. La tension était lourde et palpable. Hermione ne pouvait se concentrer sur les mots qui étaient vraiment échangés ; elle se concentrait sur la sensation qu'elle avait à ce moment. L'émotion.

Hermione cria et la prophétie explosa dans la main d'Harry. Tout le monde suffoqua. Hermione tourna brusquement la tête vers la gauche, d'où était provenu le jet de lumière rouge.

- Drago ? dit Lucius d'un ton cassant. Drago, imbécile, ton incapacité à viser vient de détruire le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il...

- Je sais très bien viser, Père, dit Drago d'une voix menaçante. Stupéfix.

Une autre lumière rouge jaillit du bout de sa baguette et percuta Lucius, ce qui le fit reculer et tomber dans les prophéties. Comme une cascade, elles se mirent à ruisseler de leur emplacement. Le bruit était assourdissant, mais Hermione garda son regard sur Drago. Il venait de faire quelque chose d'important.

Quelque chose de très important.

* * *

**NOTE**

Et un chapitre de plus, un ! Et deux nouvelles lectrices qui se font connaître, deux ! Bienvenue à** Lilarose12** et à **Chapou69** !

**Guest** : Encore quelque chose que Drago fait pour elle :)

La traduction du chapitre 19 est déjà entamée, donc je pense le publier demain.

Sur ce, bonne nuit les amis ! (ou bonne journée pour ceux qui sont à l'autre bout de la terre)


	19. Square Grimmaurd

**Chapitre 19 – Square Grimmaurd**

* * *

A l'intérieur et autour de Drago, tout tournait. Comme si son esprit et son corps étaient tous les deux en train de se faire avaler dans le chaos qu'il venait de créer. Des lumières bleues explosaient comme de minuscules petites étoiles, et un fleuve de murmures fantomatiques les engloutit ; par des dizaines de lettres, et d'un mouvement de baguette, il avait réduit des centaines, des milliers de destins à n'être jamais tracés. Ces lettres avaient tout changé.

Drago allait être puni pour le reste de sa vie. Non, pire. Son père allait le tuer.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. C'est Hermione qui en avait. Et elle avait besoin de sortir de là avant que le cadavre sans nez n'utilise un de ses Avada Kedavra perfectionnés sur sa cible favorite : une Née-Moldue.

Drago n'arrivait pas à bouger. Son esprit était trop plein d'un mélange de peur et de courage imprudent pour penser à s'enfuir, mais il devait faire sortir Hermione. Il courut vers elle, en titubant et en esquivant les prophéties qui cascadaient. Il y eut un crissement bruyant. Drago leva les yeux. Une des imposantes étagères était en train de tomber. Drago sauta sur sa droite, mais un courant d'air passa près de lui et un lourd morceau de métal tranchant le frappa à la tête quand l'étagère vint s'écraser au sol.

L'obscurité s'immisça dans ses yeux. Drago lutta pour s'en débarrasser, pour rester éveillé, pour aller chercher Hermione, mais la pénombre était trop forte. Et elle l'emporta.

.

.

.

La pénombre commençait à faiblir, lui dévoilant lentement un monde faiblement éclairé. Il y avait des bougies et des lampes sur la table basse et accrochées au mur. Et il y avait une légère odeur de thé amère. Où était-il ?

Drago cligna des yeux, essayant de les forcer à se concentrer pour ne plus voir flou. Quand sa vision s'éclaircit, des yeux marrons et des cheveux ondulés apparurent. Hermione était assise par terre, en train de griffonner sur un morceau de parchemin un peu enroulé.

Il toussa un peu. Hermione se redressa d'un coup et faillit faire tomber les bougies de la table.

- Drago, tu es réveillé.

Sa voix l'atteignit comme une rivière. Elle se glissa à ses côtés, et elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche.

- Où suis-je ? demanda-t-il.

- Au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Lentement, Drago essaya de s'asseoir. Un élan de douleur assaillit sa tête.

- Doucement, lui dit Hermione.

Elle se baissa pour attraper une poche de glace et la plaça sur le front de Drago.

- On t'a lancé quelques sortilèges de guérison, mais ici, personne n'est vraiment doué pour ça.

- C'est quoi l'Ordre du Phénix ?

- Un groupe de personnes qui combattent Voldemort.

- C'est Potter et toi qui avez créé...

- Non. C'est Dumbledore, pendant la dernière guerre.

Drago relâcha un grand souffle.

- Et ça ne les dérange pas que je sois là ?

Hermione saisit un chiffon pour essuyer l'eau qui coulait de la poche de glace et sur les sourcils de Drago. Le contact le fit frissonner. Non pas parce que c'était froid, mais parce qu'Hermione ne l'avait jamais touché de cette manière. Si gentiment, avec tant d'attention.

- Si, ça les dérange, répondit-elle finalement. Mais tu nous as aidés alors où pourrais-tu aller d'autre ?

Elle avait raison. Il n'avait nulle part où aller. Voldemort le voulait certainement mort. Son père probablement encore plus.

Quand sa vue eut retrouvé sa pleine capacité, Drago fixa Hermione du regard. Elle avait les yeux rouges et vitreux.

- Tu as pleuré ? demanda Drago.

Hermione détourna le visage. Doucement, il ramena la tête d'Hermione vers lui en posant ses doigts sous son menton.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le cœur de Drago se mit à battre plus fort.

- Sirius Black.

Hermione gémit puis se reprit.

- Il a tué quelqu'un ? dit Drago.

- Non ! Bien sûr que... Ah.

Hermione soupira avant d'enlever la glace du visage de Drago et de s'asseoir par terre. Elle continua :

- J'avais oublié. Tu ne sais pas.

- Je sais pas quoi ?

- Sirius Black. Il n'a pas trahi les parents d'Harry. Il n'a pas tué tous ces gens.

- Quoi ?

_Bien sûr que si. Père a dit que... Oh, Père a probablement menti. Père ment beaucoup. Certaines personnes aiment jouer au Quidditch, Lucius Malefoy aime mentir._

- On l'a pris au piège. Le vrai meurtrier, c'est Peter Pettigrow.

Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Il l'avait entendu, mais pas souvent... Queudver. C'est comme ça que Voldemort l'appelait toujours.

- Le gars avec la main en métal ?

- Tu le connais ?

- Je l'ai rencontré... Complètement taré. C'était vraiment un ami des Potter ?

Hermione acquiesça.

- Ils ont fait confiance à la mauvaise personne.

- Attends... Si Sirius Black n'a tué personne...

- Il est mort, répondit brusquement Hermione, comme si le laisser tirer tout seul les conclusions aggraverait les choses. Bellatrix, ajouta-t-elle. Le sortilège de la mort.

Drago eut la nausée. Bellatrix était sa tante. C'était une folle déclarée et une traînée de classe internationale. De plus, si Sirius n'était pas celui qui avait trahi les parents de Potter, cela voulait dire que c'était toujours son parrain, et probablement la seule famille qu'il avait.

- Comment va Potter ?

Hermione eut un petit sourire. Elle devait être surprise qu'il lui demande des nouvelles de Potter. Drago était surpris, lui aussi, mais Potter était important aux yeux d'Hermione, donc, par conséquent, Potter était important aux yeux de Drago. C'était un raisonnement logique. Mais ça faisait partie de l'amour.

- Pas bien. Il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre. J'y étais avec lui pendant un moment. Maintenant, c'est Ron qui y est.

- Je suis désolé... Et Bellatrix ? Est-ce que quelqu'un...

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Non. Ils sont tous allés à Azkaban.

- Vraiment ? Même...

- Oui. Ton père aussi.

La petite pointe de tristesse que Drago ressentit fut presque instantanément remplacée par de la satisfaction.

- J'imagine que c'est un endroit approprié pour lui.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire. Drago sourit et remarqua à nouveau le morceau de parchemin puis le pot d'encre et la plume.

- Tu écrivais à qui ? demanda-t-il.

Une légère teinte rosée monta aux joues d'Hermione, ce qui la rendit encore plus belle.

- A ma mère.

Drago haussa un sourcil. Écrire à sa mère n'a jamais fait rougir personne.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Non.

- Faucon d'Argent ?

Elle croisa ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Rien. On peut envoyer du courrier, d'ici ? Cet endroit semble un peu, euh, fermé.

Hermione baissa les yeux et regarda le parchemin.

- Non. Mais je l'enverrai demain, quand on sera de retour à Poudlard. Lui écrire m'aide à donner du sens à tout ce qui m'entoure. Et là, j'ai vraiment besoin de donner un sens aux choses.

- Tu es vraiment amoureuse de ce gars, hein ?

Hermione se pencha, assez pour que Drago sente la chaleur de son souffle.

- Je l'aime. Tellement. Je suis amoureuse de lui et je ne connais même pas son nom.

- Ouais. Ça pourrait être très embarrassant, comme Neville Londubat ou Ron Weasley.

- Hé !

- Je rigole.

- Non, tu ne rigoles pas.

Drago soupira.

- Quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Je trouve ça injuste. Je veux dire, ce mec pourrait être n'importe qui, il pourrait être hyper moche, et ça ne te dérangerait pas. Il a attendu le moment parfait pour te rencontrer, le moment où tu es entièrement convaincue que tu ne pourrais pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

Hermione regarda Drago fixement, mais tendrement, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose dans ses yeux.

- Oh, Drago, dit-elle en soupirant.

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

- Ça t'arrive de penser que... Si je n'étais pas fils de Mangemort, et si tu n'étais pas la princesse des Gryffondor...

- C'est comme ça que les gens m'appellent ?

Drago sourit.

- Des fois... Tu penses que, si on s'était rencontrés...

- S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça.

- On ne se serait jamais haïs. On aurait simplement pu être... ensemble.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'arrondirent, presque comme si elle était à la recherche d'une issue. Mais elle resta là, à regarder Drago.

- Pourquoi tu pardonnes à ce type d'avoir fait quelque chose d'horrible comme de te poser un lapin, et tu ne me pardonnes pas à moi... Tu sais, d'avoir fait de ta vie un enfer pendant cinq ans ?

Drago se pencha vers Hermione. Elle ne recula pas mais elle ne dit rien ni se rapprocha. Drago n'avait jamais eu une si forte envie d'embrasser quelqu'un de toute sa vie. Il avait besoin de son contact, de ses soupirs, d'avoir ses lèvres parfaites contre les siennes. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas maintenant.

Hermione s'éloigna.

- Je devrais aller me coucher.

Elle se leva du canapé et saisit le parchemin sur lequel elle avait écrit.

- Bonne nuit, Hermione.

Elle sourit et sortit de son champ de vision.

Hermione avait laissé un tas de feuilles de parchemin à côté de son encre et de sa plume. Drago descendit doucement du canapé et rampa jusqu'au parchemin.

_Chère Branche de Vigne,_

_J'ai enfin fini mon projet. J'espérais te rencontrer. Rejoins-moi sur la voie 9 3/4 à ta sortie du train._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Faucon d'Argent_

* * *

**NOTE**

C'était l'avant-dernier chapitre, les amis !

**Stiitch** : Voilà la suite ! Ça va, pas trop en suspense ? :P

**Guest** : Merci encore une fois pour le commentaire :)

Bienvenue à **Sick-first-love** qui rejoint l'aventure. Plus qu'un wagon avant la fin !

* * *

Je vous prépare le final le plus vite possible (dans la limite du raisonnable), ainsi que le début de ma nouvelle traduction ! Soyez (un tout petit peu) patients :)

Bonne journée. ~ Delfine


	20. Sur le quai

Bon, je n'avais pas prévu de publier avant demain matin (je n'étais pas censée avoir le temps ce soir, mais tout est possible, finalement !), alors vous pouvez remercier **Kumi-no-kotoba** pour avoir insisté à ce que vous ayez la fin ce soir ! Désolée à celles à qui j'ai dit que la fin viendrait demain matin ! (Surtout si vous avez éteint votre ordinateur depuis... Si c'est le cas, je vous donne l'autorisation de cogner un peu Kumi... Mais pas trop, elle a des partiels demain :D *evil*) Les imprévus rythment notre vie, héhé... Allez, je me tais.

* * *

**Chapitre 20 – Sur le quai**

* * *

Poudlard n'était plus pareil. L'école semblait aller mieux, être plus lumineuse. Dumbledore était revenu, le retour de Voldemort avait été prouvé, et Drago Malefoy... Il était différent, plus gentil qu'elle ne le pensait.

Hermione était en train de plier ses chemisiers et de les ranger dans sa valise quand Ginny entra dans la chambre. Tout le monde avait déjà enlevé leurs affaires.

- Salut, Hermione, dit Ginny. Tu as bientôt fini ?

- Bientôt.

Ginny se laissa tomber sur le lit.

- Bien. Je suis prête à rentrer chez moi. Et toi ?

- Ouais, dit Hermione.

Elle ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Ses pensées étaient centrées sur Faucon d'Argent et, oui, également sur Drago Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ginny. Tu me caches quelque chose.

Hermione soupira. C'était si flagrant ?

- Non, non.

Elle sentit ses joues chauffer.

- C'est ça, dit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione ferma sa valise.

- OK. On se rencontre aujourd'hui.

- Avec qui ? Ah, oui... Tu-Sais-Qui, dit Ginny en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- C'est pas drôle.

Hermione retira sa valise du lit. Celle-ci claqua sur le parquet.

- Alors tu vas vraiment le rencontrer ? demanda Ginny.

- S'il vient.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et de penser qu'il referait comme à Noël.

- Il va venir. S'il ne voulait pas te voir, il n'aurait pas accepté de te voir une deuxième fois. Tu appréhendes ?

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Comme jamais !

- …

- Quoi ? demanda Hermione.

Ginny avait les yeux plissés comme si elle essayait d'utiliser la légilimencie pour lire les pensées d'Hermione. Mais Hermione savait qu'elle n'en était pas capable.

- C'est juste qu'au Square Grimmaurd, tu semblais bien à l'aise avec un certain Serpentard aux cheveux blonds et aux abdos durs comme du ciment.

- Ginny !

Abdos comme... Ils n'étaient pas...

- Quoi ? C'est vrai !

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre plus fort à la pensée de Drago Malefoy. Son visage pâle, rendu encore plus pâle par la lumière d'une bougie. Le pétillement de ses yeux d'argent. Elle devait arrêter de penser à lui. Faucon d'Argent était le bon. Oui. Il le fallait.

- Il n'est pas... Ce n'était pas...

- J'essaie juste de comprendre ce qui aurait pu amener un Malefoy à se ranger du côté du bien. Ça peut être deux choses. L'argent ou les filles. C'est tout ce que je veux dire. Et il n'est certainement pas payé.

Hermione avait essayé de ne pas penser à ce qui lui avait fait changer d'avis. Quand elle tentait de comprendre, elle s'embrouillait encore plus. C'était contradictoire avec tout ce en quoi Hermione avait jamais cru.

- Allez, Ginny. On y va.

- Désolée, dit-elle en se levant du lit. Je veux seulement que tu sois heureuse.

Hermione acquiesça.

- Merci, Gin.

C'était une fraîche journée printanière. Hermione regrettait presque d'avoir mis cette robe bleue à fleurs, mais elle voulait se faire aussi belle que possible pour Faucon d'Argent, et c'était sa robe préférée. Elle portait un cardigan léger en cachemire gris par-dessus sa robe.

Ginny était à ses côtés quand elle aperçut Drago, tout seul, le soleil sur son visage. Hermione lui sourit.

- Je vais voir Luna, dit Ginny à Hermione en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

Elle rit et s'en alla vers Luna, qui était en train de lacer ses chaussures. Elle avait dû finir par les retrouver.

Drago se tourna vers Hermione et sourit. Elle relâcha sa respiration après s'être rendu compte qu'elle la retenait. Drago était éblouissant. Il portait un jean, un T-shirt d'un vert émeraude, ainsi qu'une veste noire au col haut qui rendait son visage encore plus blanc, et emplissait ses yeux de tâches métalliques.

- Salut, dit doucement Drago. Il fait beau, hein ?

- Un peu froid.

Vraiment ? Ils allaient parler de la météo ?

- Tu es superbe, dit Drago.

Il fallait réellement qu'il arrête de dire ce genre de choses. Hermione perdait sa détermination, et elle ne voulait que Faucon d'Argent.

- Merci. Toi aussi... Comment ça va ?

- Ma mère quitte mon père.

- Ah bon ? Je suis déso...

- Ne t'excuse pas. Ça devait arriver. Et ça me fera du bien d'être loin de lui et d'être juste avec ma mère.

- Donc elle arrête tout ce qui tourne autour des Mangemorts ?

- Elle n'a jamais été Mangemort elle-même, mais oui. Non pas que je pense qu'elle entrera dans l'Ordre.

- Et toi ?

Drago sourit, ses yeux fixés sur Hermione.

- J'aiderai comme je pourrai.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire. Drago avait vraiment l'air plus heureux, plus léger qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

- Potter tient le coup ? demanda Drago.

Hermione haussa les épaules. C'était étrange de voir Drago ne pas haïr Harry.

- Ça va.

- Dis-moi si vous avez besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit... Non pas que j'aie encore de l'argent...

- Tu es pauvre à quel point, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en ironisant le mot « pauvre ».

- On va sûrement devoir partager un manoir avec une autre famille, répondit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione se mit à rire tandis que Drago resta là à la regarder. Merlin, il était beau. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Elle rencontrait Faucon d'Argent, aujourd'hui.

- C'est n'est pas... ?

Au loin, Blaise Zabini était en train de se pencher pour embrasser... Hannah Abbot ? C'était une Poufsouffle. Le monde tournait à l'envers. Totalement à l'envers. Mais dans un sens, c'était une bonne sorte d'envers.

Drago se retourna, se mit à rire puis regarda Hermione à nouveau.

- Ils ont l'air heureux.

- Oui. Très.

- On devrait y aller, dit Drago. Il ne faudrait pas être en retard pour le départ.

- Non. En effet.

- Eh bien, dit Drago avant de s'approcher et de gentiment caresser une mèche des cheveux d'Hermione. Passe un bon été, Hermione.

- Toi aussi, Drago.

Il lui fit un signe de tête et, dans un sourire, fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers Blaise. Les mains moites et le cœur qui battait violemment, Hermione regarda Drago une dernière fois avant de retourner vers Harry, Ron, Luna et Ginny.

- C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Ron, dont les bras étaient croisés contre son buste.

- Rien, dit Hermione.

Rien du tout. Ce n'était rien. Elle surprit ses yeux à revenir sur Drago. Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose que rien.

Malefoy a fini par perdre la raison, dit Harry. Mais j'aimerais avoir une photo de lui en train de stupéfixer son père. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je pensais voir un jour, et j'adorerais le voir faire à nouveau.

- Il a dit qu'il aiderait, murmura Hermione dans sa barbe.

Elle n'avait même pas dit ça pour que les autres l'entendent. C'était juste une note pour elle-même, lui rappelant quel genre d'homme Drago était devenu.

- Aider à quoi ? On n'a pas besoin de l'aide de Malefoy, dit Ron.

- Pourquoi devrait-on refuser de l'aide ? demanda Hermione.

Ce vieux conflit Weasley-Malefoy commençait à être lassant.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Harry fit interruption dans la conversation.

- Hermione a raison. Je déteste Malefoy autant que toi, mais je pense qu'il nous a montré qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Il reste quand même un sale con de première, dit Ron dans un grognement.

Sous l'effet de cette insulte, Hermione serra les poings. Cette année avait changé beaucoup de choses, et l'une d'elles, pour Hermione, était sa façon de voir Drago Malefoy. Il était bien des choses, bon nombres d'entre elles étaient peu plaisantes, mais elle ne le voyait plus comme un « sale con de première ».

- Évidemment, dit Harry en riant. Allez, on va être en retard.

Ils grimpèrent tous à bord du Poudlard Express. Hermione était près de la fenêtre, contre laquelle elle reposait la tête, et regardait la campagne se déformer, bouger et tourner. Elle n'entendait pas un mot de ce que les autres disaient. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'à la fin de ce trajet, elle serait face à face avec Faucon d'Argent. Elle saurait enfin qui il était. Elle pourrait s'approcher et le toucher. Ah... Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait envie.

La gare de King's Cross bourdonnait, des centaines de voix provenaient de sorciers et de moldus qui exprimaient toutes sortes d'émotions ; enthousiasme, tristesse, hâte. Il faisait bien plus chaud ici qu'il ne le faisait à Poudlard. La sueur commença à couler le long du cou d'Hermione – mais ça aurait très bien pu être à cause du stress.

- Au revoir, Hermione, dit Harry.

Elle l'enlaça, profitant d'un dernier moment avec son ami. Les Weasley étaient déjà partis. Hermione était seule.

Elle traversa la cloison de briques courbée de la voie 9 ¾ et réapparut dans le monde moldu. C'était toujours aussi étonnant de voir que les Moldus ne se rendaient compte de rien. Cette zone était moins concentrée, mais également plus éclairée par le soleil qui traversait le plafond à moitié vitré, et qui illuminait le visage des voyageurs et de leur famille, qui était là pour les déposer ou pour les chercher.

Elle sortit du passage, espérant être repérable par Faucon d'Argent, mais pas trop, pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une folle. La différence était infime.

Ses paumes étaient en sueur. Hermione essuya ses mains sur son gilet. Son cœur battait rapidement et le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Est-ce qu'il viendrait, cette fois ? Il le fallait.

Pendant son attente, ses pensées dérivèrent dans son esprit. Des pensées non sollicitées. Des pensées d'yeux d'argent et de bras minces. D'un sourire en coin, d'un sourcil levé. De cravates vertes et de cardigans noirs et moulants.

Elle devait s'arrêter.

Hermione sursauta. Comme par magie, ses pensées s'étaient matérialisées devant elle. C'était Drago Malefoy.

Ses joues avaient rougi à cause de la chaleur ; il passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds pour les enlever de ses yeux.

- J'attends quelqu'un, dit-elle.

Il fallait que Drago parte. Si Faucon d'Argent le voyait avec elle, il ferait demi-tour.

- Je sais, dit-il dans un murmure rauque.

Comment ça, il savait ?

Drago se rapprocha d'elle avec une force, un dévouement, qui disaient qu'aucun pouvoir, magique ou moldu, ne pourrait l'empêcher de réduire la distance entre eux. C'était écrasant. Comme l'océan. Un sentiment singulier, un sentiment qui ne pouvait être répété.

Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans les yeux d'Hermione, bien qu'elle ne sût pas pourquoi.

Leurs pieds se touchaient. Hermione sentait une odeur de pins et de caramel. Son odeur. Ses yeux étaient si gris. Merlin, ils étaient si... argentés.

- Branche de Vigne, dit-il d'une voix si feutrée qu'il semblait que sa voix était venue d'autre part que de ses lèvres, de l'intérieur d'elle-même, par exemple, du centre de son univers.

Hermione fut parcourue d'un flash, comme si frappée d'un sort puissant. C'était si fort qu'elle en trébucha presque. Des images lui traversèrent l'esprit. Des moments, cachés dans le temps comme des fantômes qui, maintenant, vivaient et respiraient. L'évidence.

La manière dont Drago avait changé. Ce qu'il avait dit à Noël. Depuis quand le savait-il ? Cette fois-là, à Pré-au-Lard. Dans la forêt. Les fois où ils s'étaient presque embrassés. Les « presque » de chaque moment.

Le projet qu'il devait finir.

Drago Malefoy était Faucon d'Argent.

La main de Drago se posa sur la joue d'Hermione, lui envoyant un courant d'électricité. Elle devenait pleinement vivante. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et coulèrent le long de ses joues. Drago les essuya avec son pouce.

- Tout va bien, tout va bien, dit-il doucement.

Il tremblait contre sa peau. Hermione le regarda dans les yeux pendant que son esprit cherchait quoi dire. Il y avait tant de questions, mais elle devait affronter la réalité. Hermione était tombée amoureuse de Drago en le voyant pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Pour son sens de la gentillesse, de la joie et du sacrifice. Et elle était tombée amoureuse de Faucon d'Argent depuis longtemps. Elle pensait, au fond de son cœur, que c'était le bon. Le dénouement de sa vie. Sa moitié parfaite. Et il y avait ce garçon magnifique, dont les mains caressaient gentiment son visage, à la fois Drago Malefoy et Faucon d'Argent. Il était, pour elle, tout ce qui était possible et imaginable.

- S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose, chuchota-t-il dans un souffle chaud près de son oreille.

- Je suis tellement heureuse que ce soit toi, dit-elle.

Drago ferma les yeux par à-coups puis ses lèvres formèrent un sourire. Il abaissa sa tête et attrapa les lèvres d'Hermione en un doux baiser. Elle mit sa main dans ses souples cheveux blonds et l'attira à elle. Elle le voulait plus près.

Ils étaient appuyés à la voie 9 ¾ ; le monde tournoyait autour d'eux mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pas demain, pas le jour d'après, ni le mois d'après, ni l'année d'après. Pas tant que leurs lèvres se mouvaient ensemble ou que leurs mains tenaient le corps de l'autre. Il y aurait des obstacles, pour eux. Beaucoup d'obstacles, pour une Née-Moldue et le fils d'un Mangemort, mais ils les surmonteraient tous, tout comme ils affronteraient le reste.

Ensemble.

.

.

~ FIN ~

.

.

* * *

**NOTE**

Et voilà... Mon cœur s'est un peu serré quand j'ai traduit le dernier mot, parce que c'est la première fic que je traduis et que je finis. Mais j'ai tout de suite pensé à toutes ces fics qui n'attendent que d'être traduites, alors finalement c'est emplie de bonheur que je vous offre ce dernier chapitre.

**Magoo** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit message ! Et si tu trouves des erreurs, n'hésite pas à me les signaler, surtout. C'est toujours dur de se relire objectivement et de repérer les fautes. Les yeux passent toujours dessus sans s'arrêter. A bientôt, j'espère, dans une nouvelle histoire :)

**Guest** : Il en a fallu du temps pour qu'Hermione découvre l'identité de Faucon d'Argent, hein ? Depuis le temps que tu l'attendais :P

**Stiitch** : Voilà la fin tant attendue ! Ça t'a plu ? J'espère te retrouver par la suite dans de prochaines traductions :) Tes commentaires m'ont beaucoup encouragée.

Sinon, merci à **Bebedraky**, **ArgentOrme**, **Grain-de-sel** et **TimeIsRunningOUT182** d'avoir rejoint l'aventure, même à la fin ! Plus il y a de fous et plus ça fait plaisir :)

Et pour finir les remerciements, je dis **un grand MERCI à tous ceux qui ont lu, commenté, suivi, aimé**. Rien que les statistiques m'ont fait chaud au cœur. (Olala, vu comme je me sens après une traduction, j'imagine même pas ce que ça doit faire de terminer une fic qu'on a écrite soi-même xD)

* * *

**PROCHAIN EPISODE**

A l'intention de toutes (et tous ?) !

Ne partez pas trop loin, car je reviens très bientôt avec une (ou deux ?) nouvelle(s) traduction(s). Je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant, si ce n'est que je vous promets que **votre couple préféré** sera de la partie :)

* * *

Non, en fait, les remerciements n'étaient pas terminés. Un merci spécial pour l'auteur de _Courrier Sorcier Anonyme_, autrement appelé _Secret Owl Post_, j'ai nommé **Alwaysaclaw11** !

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini x) A bientôt, à bientôt ! ~ Delfine


End file.
